Festa de aniversário
by Jessicahg
Summary: É o aniversário de Yusuke, e ele resolve fazer algo mais do que uma simples festa. Botan e Kurama acabam se conhecendo. Será que pode surgir algum sentimento além de amizade? Minha primeira fic...[KuramaxBotan]
1. Aniversário

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

_Essa é minha primeira fic O.O". Se passa em um universo alternativo, mas a única diferença é que Botan não é uma guia espiritual e não conhece Kurama. Fora isso é praticamente tudo igual... O.o" Ah, e Mukuro é amiga de Shizuru, e não mora no Makai._

_Era para ser Oneshot, mas acho que vai acabar tendo mais capítulos XP. Eu realmente queria fazer Oneshot para minha primeira fic, mas não consegui... Ah e é KuramaxBotan, mas também tem um pouco de HieixMukuro, YusukexKeiko, e, quem sabe, KuwabaraxYukina._

"**Aniversário"**

O ano tinha começado há poucos dias, a cidade já estava praticamente vazia porque muitas pessoas já tinham ido viajar, e os que ficaram passavam dias calmos, em parques ou clubes com suas famílias. Mas não era isso que ocorria com Botan e Keiko, que caminhavam apressadas pelo shopping. Na verdade, Keiko praticamente corria, enquanto Botan tentava a todo custo acompanhar a amiga eufórica, que passava com muita pressa pelas lojas à procura de um presente ideal para Yusuke.

-Keiko, não da para parar um pouco? Meus pés já estão doendo... – Reclamou Botan, tentando acompanhar seus passos apressados.

- Não! Não dá para esperar, Botan! Amanhã já é a festa de Yusuke, e eu ainda tenho que comprar um ótimo presente para ele, buscar o bolo, comprar bexigas e ainda chegar a tempo de ajudá-lo na "decoração", porque se dependermos dele, os convidados vão chegar e encontrar a casa virada do avesso. É capaz até de ter cuecas sujas pelo chão! – Disse Keiko, contando seus afazeres nos dedos. – Ah, e nem mencionei o presente de amigo secreto!

- Ah, sim, o amigo secreto... – Disse Botan distraída, massageando seus tornozelos. -...O AMIGO SECRETO! – Gritou ela, deixando Keiko extremamente assustada com a ação repentina da amiga – Havia esquecido totalmente disso! – Disse Botan, entregando as sacolas para Keiko. – Desculpa, mas você vai ter que terminar suas compras sozinha.

Dizendo isso, saiu correndo de perto de Keiko, antes que esta explodisse e impedisse Botan de procurar o presente sozinha.

Afinal, o que Yusuke tinha na cabeça para fazer um amigo secreto no próprio aniversário? Provavelmente se ele não tivesse resolvido dormir na noite de natal, ela não estaria passando por isso. Afinal, como saberia o que dar de presente para alguém que ela nem sequer conhecia?

Caminhou pelo shopping durante uma meia hora, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada que a agradasse. Avistou uma lanchonete e resolveu comprar um sorvete de flocos e se sentar em um banco ali perto, pois já estava cansada de tanto caminhar.

Abriu um pequeno papel em seu bolso, onde podia-se ler "_Shuuichi Minamino". _Analisou-o por um instante.

"Mas que droga..." Pensou ela, amassando o papel e guardando-o de volta em seu bolso. "Porque é que, dentre tantas pessoas conhecidas, tive que pegar justo a única que não conhecia...".

Observou atentamente as lojas ali perto, a procura de algo que a agradasse, quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, trazendo consigo uma pequena fragrância de rosas. Olhou discretamente para a pessoa, e se deparou com um jovem muito bonito, com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos muito verdes. Ele a encarou por um tempo, deixando Botan totalmente envergonhada.

- Kurama-chan! – Ouviu-se alguém chamando próximo a eles. Era uma menina morena, muito bonita, de cabelos curtos. Ela se aproximou, sentando-se entre Botan e o garoto ruivo, e enfiando uma colher cheia de sorvete de chocolate na boca do mesmo.

- Ei, Maya, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele, empurrando a mão da jovem, que insistia em segurar a colher em sua boca.

- Desculpa, Kurama-chan. – Disse ela, mas sem parecer nem um pouco arrependida. – Achei que você queria...

- Não, obrigado. – Disse ele, se levantando. – E, por favor, sem o _chan_, tudo bem?

Ela apenas sorriu, e os dois se afastaram, deixando Botan ali sentada, sozinha, ainda encarando o lugar onde Kurama havia sentado.

"Kurama" pensou Botan, finalmente se levantando e entrando em uma loja onde se vendiam camisetas. – Tenho certeza de que já ouvi esse nome antes...

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

O dia seguinte já havia chego, e Botan se arrumava em seu quarto. Vestiu uma saia preta de tecido fino, que chegava a dois palmos acima de seu joelho, uma sandália também preta, não muito alta, e uma blusa azul clara de alcinha. Prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo alto, quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Alô? – Atendeu Botan, enquanto embrulhava o presente de amigo secreto que havia comprado (Uma camiseta de manga curta azul escura, com uma estampa pequena na frente.).

- Botan? – Perguntou Keiko, do outro lado da linha – Todo mundo já chegou! O que está fazendo ainda em casa?

- Todo mundo? – Perguntou Botan, pegando sua bolsa sob a cama e parando ao lado do telefone – Desculpe, já estou pronta e saindo de casa, já chego aí...

- É bom mesmo! – Disse Keiko, quase tendo um ataque de raiva. – E não esqueça do bolo que guardei aí na sua geladeira.

- Ah, claro, eu já sei, pode deixar – Disse Botan rapidamente, antes que Keiko começasse a dar seus sermões.

- É, então, rápido! – Gritou Keiko, desligando o telefone.

Botan guardou os presentes e correu para a cozinha, pegou o bolo de sonho de valsa na geladeira e correu até a casa de Yusuke, que, por sorte, era apenas a duas quadras da sua.

Keiko havia realmente caprichado na decoração (¬¬""). Diversas bexigas pretas e azuis estavam penduradas em frente à porta, e podia-se observar pela janela várias outras espalhadas pelas paredes da sala.

Tocou a campainha, e pode ouvir vários gritos e conversas vindas de dentro. A porta se abriu, Shizuru encarou Botan com um cigarro nas mãos. A garota praticamente equilibrava os dois pacotes de presentes, a bolsa e o bolo em seus braços. Assim que a porta se abriu, Botan entrou o mais rápido possível na casa de Yusuke, jogou os dois pacotes de presente em cima da mesa e entregou o bolo a Shizuru.

- Opa – Disse Shizuru, aproximando o dedo indicador da cobertura de sonho de valsa – Isso parece bom...

- Nem pense nisso! – Disse Keiko, entrando de surpresa na cozinha – Pode colocar o bolo ai, nem pense em comer!

- Eu só ia pegar um sonho de valsa – Argumentou ela, aproximando o dedo cada vez mais.

- Já disse que não! – Gritou Keiko – Pode largar!

- Mas... – Tentava argumentar a irmã de Kuwabara

"Ai meu Deus" pensou Botan, saindo da cozinha e deixando as duas discutindo sozinhas. Foi em direção a sala, onde todos os convidados estavam. A decoração estava _realmente_ bonita, nunca havia visto a casa de Yusuke tão arrumada. Realmente, todos já estavam ali, inclusive Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Jin, Suzuki, Tyu e até Rinku. Kuwabara estava em um canto da sala conversando com Yusuke, ambos se enchendo de sakê. Hiei estava sentado em um canto do sofá, encarando ninguém menos do que a amiga de Shizuru, Mukuro.

Botan caminhou discretamente ao encontro de Yusuke, com o pacote de presente nas mãos.

- E ai Botan! – Gritou Yusuke, jogando um dos braços no pescoço da amiga e arrancando o pacote de suas mãos – O que você comprou pra mim? Espero que seja bom, ou terá que trocar!

- Yusuke, menos... – Sussurrou Botan, percebendo que o sakê já subia a cabeça dele. Livrou-se dos braços do garoto, e sentou-se junto de Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru e Mukuro, que já haviam chego e estavam sentadas próximas a Hiei, que ainda encarava Mukuro, praticamente sem piscar.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, a procura de qualquer alma que não conhecesse e que poderia ser o tal de Shuuichi Minamino, quando se deparou com alguém que acabara de passar pela porta. Tomou um susto ao perceber que era o mesmo ruivo que sentara ao seu lado no shopping. O tal de Kurama.

Estava ainda mais bonito hoje. Vestia uma calça jeans larga, e uma blusa social preta, de manga curta, com uns três botões abertos, o que deixava o inicio de seu peitoral totalmente exposto. Desta vez não estava acompanhado pela tal de Maya.

- KURAMA! – gritou Yusuke, juntando se ao amigo e trazendo-o mais para perto, com o mesmo ritual de arrancar o pacote de suas mãos.

Ele riu um pouco da atitude de Yusuke, provavelmente percebendo o quanto o amigo estava bêbado. Botan o encarou, enquanto ele observava o salão, até pousar seus olhos nela, e a encarar por um tempo, com um pequeno sorriso nos cantos dos lábios. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber aqueles olhos verdes pousados em si.

- Ei, você não conhece a Botan, não é? – Disse Yusuke, chamando Kurama para mais perto da garota, ao perceber que ambos se encaravam. – Botan, esse é o Kurama, do qual falava o tempo todo para você.

- Prazer – Disse ele, estendendo as mãos para beijar o rosto da jovem. – Bom, o Yusuke já me apresentou, mas pode me chamar de Shuuichi, ou Kurama, tanto faz.

- Prazer – Disse Botan, envergonhada. Sabia que já tinha ouvido o nome _Kurama_ em algum lugar, Yusuke vivia falando que queria apresentá-lo a ela. Só torceu para que ele gostasse do presente.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:**_Tá, eu sei, ficou horrível... Mas mesmo assim gostaria de ver alguns reviews, para saber se vale a pena continuar ou não_

_Como essa é minha primeira fic, desculpem qualquer erro ou coisa nada a ver . E quanto ao amigo secreto no aniversário do Yusuke, desculpem, foi uma idéia idiota, essa era para ser uma fic de Natal, mas como não me veio inspiração a tempo tive que inventar essa história o.o". E desculpem o título idiota._

_(Se alguém já teve esta mesma idéia que eu, e achou estranho vê-la aqui, por favor, desculpem, se isso aconteceu é porque não a li O.Ox)_

_Ah, e não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo a autora agradece _

_Bjs, Jessica._


	2. Verdade ou Desafio

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

_Já que vocês pediram para continuar, então está aí a continuação. Espero que gostem "_

_E obrigada pelos reviews ! Fico feliz que estejam gostando_

_Ah, e só para lembrar, eu coloquei a fic como sendo U.A., mas na verdade a única diferença é que Botan não é guia espiritual, não conhece Kurama, e Mukuro é só uma amiga de Shizuru._

**Capítulo 02**

"**Verdade ou Desafio?"**

Já era quase meia noite quando Yusuke se lembrou que ainda tinha a revelação de amigo secreto a ser feita. Praticamente todos os homens, menos Kurama, Hiei e Touya estavam totalmente "alegres". Até Rinku tinha aproveitado para extrapolar mais do que lhe era permitido de sakê.

Botan conversava animadamente com Keiko, Shizuru e Yukina, espiando Kurama de vez em quando, que permanecia encostado em uma parede, próximo à porta, conversando com Touya. Hiei ainda estava largado no sofá, com os pés sobre uma poltrona, encarando Mukuro, que sentava ao lado de Shizuru, apenas observando a conversa.

- PUTZ! – Exclamou Yusuke, deixando um pouco de sakê espirrar no chão – ESQUECI TOTALMENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO!

- Mas _TU é_ BURRO, em, Urameshi! – Disse Kuwabara, socando a cabeça do amigo. – Pode deixar então, eu começo!

- Não! – Disse Yusuke, empurrando Kuwabara e posicionando-se em frente a todos os presentes na sala. – O aniversariante sou _eu_, então eu que vou começar. – Em seguida buscou um embrulho prateado sob a mesa de centro e encarou o restante do grupo. – Meu amigo secreto é um cara de bom coração que se esconde sob uma fachada de durão e mau-humorado! – Disse ele, praticamente rindo enquanto agitava o pacote prateado.

Todos pararam um pouco, pensando quem poderia ser, até que Kurama, aproximando-se um pouco mais do grupo, disse:

- É o Hiei!

- ACERTOU – Disse Urameshi, jogando o pacote na direção do baixinho, que o encarava perplexo.

- Que história é essa de bom coração? – Resmungou Hiei, segurando o pacote antes que este acertasse seu rosto. "Eu sabia que deveria tê-lo matado quando tive a chance" pensou Hiei.

- HAHAHAHA – Riu Yusuke, engolindo mais um copo de sakê – Vai logo Hiei, quem você pegou?

- Eu sabia que não devia ter participado dessa festa idiota. – Resmungou Hiei, tirando um pequeno pacote do bolso. – Acabei pegando um idiota chamado Kuwabara.

- Quem é idiota? – Perguntou Kuwabara, quase avançando no baixinho.

- Você. – Disse Hiei, encarando-o.

- CALEM A BOCA E VAMOS CONTINUAR COM ESSE AMIGO SECRETO! – Gritou Keiko, arrancando o presente das mãos de Hiei e entregando-o a Kuwabara.

- Muito bem... – Disse ele, respirando fundo. E entregando um embrulho amarelo para Keiko – Tinha que ser minha amiga secreta para me fazer ficar quieto.

- É claro. – Disse Keiko, sorrindo e retirando outro embrulho, azul claro, de baixo da mesa de centro. – A minha amiga secreta é uma menina muito boba e desastrada, mas também muito querida e alegre, de cabelos azulados.

Botan sorriu, enquanto abraçava a amiga, ainda pensando no que diria sobre o _seu_ amigo secreto.

- Bom... – Começou a garota. – Não tenho muito que dizer sobre meu amigo secreto, porque o conheci hoje, então só posso dizer que ele é muito bonito - Terminou Botan, totalmente vermelha, resultado de sua ultima frase dita sem pensar.

Kurama sorriu do canto da sala, dirigindo-se a Botan.

- Obrigada – Disse ele, pegando o presente das mãos da garota e lhe dando um curto, mas intenso, abraço. Fazendo com que ela sentisse mais uma vez seu ótimo aroma de rosas.

A jovem, em seguida, se afastou e voltou para seu lugar, tão nervosa e envergonhada que nem prestou atenção enquanto Kurama entregava seu presente a Jin e o amigo secreto terminava com Rinku presenteando Tyu e este presenteando Rinku.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Já se passava de uma da manhã quando Tyu deixou a casa de Yusuke, junto com Susuki, Jin e Shishiwakamaru, carregando Rinku, que já dormia profundamente.

Botan comia tranqüila sua segunda fatia de bolo, quando Yusuke entrou na sala carregando uma garrafa vazia de sakê.

- Ei, Kurama, Kuwabara, me ajudem a empurrar os sofás para o canto da sala! – Disse ele, enquanto afastava a mesa de centro. – Você também Hiei, acho que você já secou Mukuro por muito tempo, então vem ajudar.

- Quem é que secou quem, seu imbecil? – Disse Hiei, ríspido, desviando seu olhar de Mukuro para Yusuke.

- Yusuke, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Keiko, enquanto Yusuke e os outros empurravam os sofás.

- É mesmo, Urameshi. – Disse Kuwabara, depois de já ter todos os sofás afastados. – O que estamos fazendo?

- Não é obvio? – Disse ele, apontando para a garrafa vazia em suas mãos e sentando-se no chão. – Vamos todos brincar de _verdade ou desafio_.

Botan deixou o resto de seu bolo cair no chão. Keiko encarava-o, incrédula.

- Não acha essa brincadeira um pouco infantil não? – Perguntou Shizuru, fumando o que já devia ser o segundo pacote de cigarro da noite. (**N.A.: **Como ela ainda não teve câncer eu nem imagino --")

- Eu não vou participar. – Resmungou Hiei.

- Nem eu – Disse Mukuro.

- Muito menos eu. – Continuou Touya.

- SEM RECLAMAÇÕES! – Gritou Yusuke, ordenando todos a se sentarem ao redor da garrafa vazia. – TODO MUNDO VAI BRINCAR! ESSE É O MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, ENTÃO VOCÊS NÃO TEM ESCOLHA!

- Concordo com ele – Disse Kuwabara. – Mas só se puder ter **beijo**.

- É claro – Disse Yusuke, com um sorriso malicioso. – Por que você acha que sugeri esta brincadeira?

- Yusuke seu tarado! – Gritou Keiko, atirando um brigadeiro na testa do garoto.

- Ah, nem vem Keiko – Disse ele. – É meu aniversário, você não vai querer estragá-lo, ou vai?

- Seu idiota! – Gritou ela, desistindo e sentando-se ao redor da garrafa, junto ao restante das pessoas.

- Muito bem. – Disse Yusuke, quando todos já estavam sentados. – As regras são as seguintes: A ponta da garrafa é pergunta e a base é resposta. Cada um tem direito a três verdades, valendo qualquer tipo de pergunta. Quando isso acabar só sobra desafio. E então? todo mundo entendeu? podemos começar?

- Sim... – Bocejou uma entediada Botan.

Yusuke, então, segurou a garrafa com a mão direita e a girou. Todos a encararam apreensivos. Demorou uns dois segundos até ela parar com a ponta em Shizuru e a base em Yusuke.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou Shizuru, retirando o cigarro da boca.

- Desafio. – Disse Yusuke, convicto.

- Desafio você a correr pelado pela rua.

- QUE DESAFIO IDIOTA É ESSE? – Perguntou ele, revoltado. – ERA PARA VOCÊ ME DESAFIAR A BEIJAR A KEIKO! Se bem que poderia ser a Botan também... Ou você... Ah ou a Yukina ou a Mukuro também seria bom...

- Yusuke seu TARADO! – Gritou Keiko, jogando mais um brigadeiro em sua testa.

- HAHAHAH – Riu Yusuke. – Desculpa era só brincadeira... Mas me recuso a correr pelado pela rua.

- E desde quando pode-se recusar a um desafio? – Perguntou Shizuru. – Você é que quis brincar disso, em primeiro lugar.

- Então se eu desafiar você a terminar a brincadeira pelada você vai ter de aceitar.

- Pode beijar a Keiko – Disse Shizuru.

- Sabia que você ia mudar de idéia. – Disse um sorridente Yusuke, aproximando-se de Keiko.

- EI! Isso não vale! – Disse ela, mas foi calada pelos lábios de Yusuke sobre os seus. O beijo durou uns cinco segundos, e Yusuke girou novamente a garrafa.

Yusuke pergunta, Kurama responde.

- Eu quero... – Disse Kurama, encarando Botan, que analisava seus próprios dedos, levemente rubra. Ele hesitou um pouco, mas acabou optando por: - Verdade.

- Ah, covarde. – Disse Yusuke, cutucando-o com os cotovelos e indicando Botan com o canto dos olhos.

- Yusuke, sem brincadeiras. – Disse Kurama, mas não conseguindo evitar o sorriso malicioso que surgia em seus lábios.

- Então tá. – Disse Yusuke, cruzando os braços e encarando-o maliciosamente – É verdade que já ficou ou está ficando com a Maya?

Botan parou rapidamente de encarar seus dedos, e mirou os olhos verdes a sua frente, levemente interessada.

- Yusuke- Suspirou Kurama. – Você sabe que não. Só fiquei com ela há alguns anos, e não quis mais... apesar das insistências alheias. – Complementou ele, encarando Urameshi com um olhar não muito delicado.

- Ah, mas que ela é bonita ela é, não é? – Disse Yusuke.

- Pelo que eu saiba você só tem direito a uma pergunta. – Disse Kurama, cruzando os braços em uma expressão levemente calma.

- Que seja. – Disse ele, girando a garrafa, que parou com a ponta em Kurama e a base em Hiei.

- Verdade – Disse Hiei, ríspido e sem hesitar.

- É verdade que você passou a festa praticamente inteira encarando Mukuro? – Perguntou Kurama, em um leve sorriso.

- Não. – Respondeu Hiei, encarando o Youko com ódio.

- Não pode mentir.

- Sim, seu imbecil – Finalizou Hiei.

A garrafa girou mais uma vez. Keiko pergunta e Botan responde.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou Keiko, risonha.

- ... Verdade – Escolheu Botan.

- É verdade que você achou o Shuuichi um gato?

- KEIKO!– Gritou Botan, indignada

- Sim ou não? – Insistiu ela.

- Mudei de idéia, quero desafio. – Disse Botan, envergonhada.

- Tarde de mais, agora já perguntei. – Disse Keiko, controlando o riso.

- Você me paga! – Gritou Botan, já totalmente vermelha. – Sim, satisfeita? Sim.

Kurama não pode deixar de soltar um pequeno riso, enquanto analisava Botan, que ficava mais vermelha a cada minuto.

E a garrafa voltou a girar, parando com a ponta em Hiei e a base em Mukuro.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Hiei,

- Desafio, você não saberia o que perguntar.

- Desafio você a me beijar – Disse Hiei, mais uma vez sem hesitar.

- HAHAHHAUEHUAHE – Riu Yusuke, colocando as mãos na barriga. – Hiei você ganhou um ponto nos meus critérios em relação a você.

- Cale a boca, seu imbecil. – Disse Hiei, mas sem tirar os olhos de Mukuro, que parecia um pouco irritada.

- Então vai logo, não vou esperar a madrugada toda. – Disse ela, cruzando os braços.

- Do que está falando? – Disse Hiei. – É você que vai vir até aqui. E me peça um beijo.

- Eu me recuso. – Disse ela.

- Não pode recusar – Disse Yusuke, controlando as risadas que insistiam em sair. – Vai lá, vai...

- Eu vou, mas não pedirei nada, você me desafiou a te beijar, não a te pedir um beijo – Disse Mukuro, aproximando-se de Hiei, que mal esperou ela chegar mais perto e tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e longo.

O próximo a perguntar foi Touya e Yukina respondeu.

- Eu quero verdade. – Disse a menina, em uma voz doce.

- Vejamos – Ele pensou um pouco, enquanto analisava cada ponto da garota. – O que você acha de mim? Eu sou bonito?

- Que pergunta é essa? – Intrometeu-se Kuwabara.

- Não se preocupe – Disse Touya – Não fiz a pergunta pra você.

- Ora, seu... – Resmungou Kuwabara, cerrando os punhos.

Yukina, porém, apenas olhou Touya por um momento, e disse:

- Sim, você é bonito.. - Respondeu ela, com um tom ainda mais doce, como sempre.

Touya fechou os olhos, em um sorriso triunfante.

A garrafa girou novamente. Yusuke pergunta, Kurama responde.

- E agora? – Perguntou Yusuke. – Você só tem duas verdades, vai escolher...

- Desafio. – Interrompeu-o Kurama. Olhando Botan dos pés a cabeça, e parando para analisar seus lábios entreabertos.

- Aê, moleque! – Disse Yusuke. – Desafio você a beijar a Botan!

Kurama fechou os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso, em seguida olhou para Botan, que analisava seus dedos um pouco nervosa e corada. Ela levantou o rosto, e se deparou com os olhos verdes de Kurama, enquanto este tocava seu rosto com os dedos, afastando algumas madeixas azuladas que insistiam em cobrir seu rosto.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Pronto, está ai o segundo capítulo, não está muito bom, mas espero que gostem . Queria ter posto mais KuramaxBotan, no próximo juro que vai ter.._

_Obrigada de novo pelos Reviews, e se puderem continuar comentando ficarei bem feliz, por que não é bom escrever se não sabemos se tem alguém lendo e gostando. Mesmo se for para criticar (mas criticas construtivas, por favor O.O")_

"**(Se alguém já teve esta mesma idéia que eu, e achou estranho vê-la aqui, por favor, desculpem, se isso aconteceu é porque não a li O.Ox)**

**Ah, e não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo a autora agradece **

**Bjs, Jessica."**


	3. Acampamento nas Montanhas

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews. E aí está o terceiro capítulo, espero que gostem._

**Capítulo 03**

"**Acampamento nas Montanhas"**

"**_Kurama fechou os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso, em seguida olhou para Botan, que analisava seus dedos um pouco nervosa e corada. Ela levantou o rosto e se deparou com os olhos verdes de Kurama, enquanto este tocava seu rosto com os dedos, afastando algumas madeixas azuladas que insistiam em cobrir seu rosto."_**

Seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, quando Botan levantou-se repentinamente.

- Cansei! – Disse ela, totalmente vermelha, mas tentando fingir naturalidade – Não quero mais saber dessa brincadeira, vamos fazer outra coisa!

- BOTAN! – Exclamou Yusuke, revoltado – Nem pense! Pode se sentar e terminar o desafio!

- Deixa, Yusuke – Disse Kurama, que também se levantava – Afinal, o desafio era para mim, não para ela. Para falar a verdade, também já cansei dessa brincadeira e já está ficando tarde. É melhor voltar para casa...

- Assim não dá! – Protestou Yusuke – Justo agora que estava ficando bom. Botan, você estragou minha festa!

- Yusuke, desculpa mesmo. – Disse Botan, recolhendo a corrente de prata que havia ganho de Keiko.

- Não. – Disse Yusuke, agora começando a sorrir. – Só se você disser que vai ao acampamento que organizei para meu aniversário.

- Yusuke, já conversamos sobre isso – Suspirou Botan, baixando levemente a cabeça.

Ele falava sobre o acampamento com duração de uma semana que iriam fazer nas montanhas, dali a dois dias, para comemorar novamente o aniversário de Yusuke. Botan já havia recusado o convite umas cinco vezes, pois tinha finalmente conseguido um bico em uma loja de sapatos para este mês. Estava economizando dinheiro para alugar um apartamento, e justo quando finalmente havia arranjado o trabalho, não podia se dar ao luxo de dispensá-lo.

- Eu não acredito, Botan! – Keiko se meteu, indignada. – Você vai sim! Esquece esse trabalho, você não tem que trabalhar nas férias! Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia de morar sozinha! Até parece que vou deixar você dar esse furo gigante na gente! Até o **Hiei** vai!

- "Hunf" – Resmungou Hiei. – Cansei. Vou embora.

- Pronto, Botan! – Disse Yusuke – Você já estragou a festa, então para se redimir só indo conosco depois de amanhã. E Hiei – Disse ele, virando-se para a janela, onde o _koorime_ se encontrava preste a sair. - Esteja aqui ou vai ser ver comigo. A Mukuro vai, portanto nem pense em sumir.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Protestou Mukuro, observando Hiei sumir pela noite.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, até Kurama se intrometer:

- Botan, qual o problema? – Perguntou ele. – Vai ser divertido.

- É mesmo – Disse Keiko – Eu já tinha até guardado um lugar para você na nossa barraca!

- Ai... – Suspirou Botan – Tudo bem, eu vou.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Botan dormia tranqüila em seu quarto. O dia em que viajariam para as montanhas já havia chego, e sua mala já estava pronta ao pé da cama. Alguém se encarregaria da carona, que chegaria as oito em ponto em sua casa para buscá-la.

O relógio tocou as sete e meia da manhã. Botan acordou assustada, levando uns dez segundos para conseguir voltar ao normal. Espreguiçou-se, mal conseguindo manter-se em pé e se arrastou até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro. Só uma ducha fria para conseguir acordá-la.

Respirou fundo enquanto a água gelada escorria pelo seu corpo. Seus pais ainda dormiam no quarto ao lado, eles nunca trabalhavam nos sábados. Não foi muito difícil convencê-los a deixá-la ir ao acampamento, de fato, praticamente celebraram com a noticia de que ela teria de desistir do bico. A última coisa que eles queriam era que ela conseguisse alugar o tão sonhado apartamento e fosse morar longe deles.

Terminou seu banho, vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa lilás de manga curta, um tênis confortável e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo. Espiou o horário pela porta do banheiro. Dez minutos para as oito. Apressou o passo até a cozinha, engoliu mais do que depressa um pedaço de pão e um copo de leite. Escutou a campainha tocando enquanto terminava de escovar seus dentes. Pegou suas malas, espiou o quarto de seus pais, mas eles ainda dormiam e achou melhor não acordá-los, afinal, já havia se despedido no dia anterior. Correu até a porta, ao som de uma campainha persistente, e a abriu.

Kurama esperava a garota em frente à porta, enquanto Yusuke pressionava seu dedo na campainha, mas Botan nem o notou. Admirava o ruivo, que estava com os cabelos ainda molhados de banho. Vestia a blusa azul escura que havia ganho de Botan e uma calça jeans básica. Ele sorriu ao ver Botan.

- Oi – Disse ele.

Botan continuou sorrindo debilmente, apenas fechou a porta quando Yusuke arrancou a mala de suas mãos, irritado.

- Porque a demora? – Resmungou ele, enquanto guardava a mala no porta-malas praticamente lotado. – Botan, você vai no carro de Kurama. Keiko, Hiei, Mukuro e Yukina vão comigo. Touya, Kuwabara e Shizuru vão com vocês.

- Tudo bem – Disse Botan, dirigindo-se ao carro prateado, junto a Kurama. Já estava com a mão direita próxima a porta do banco de traz, quando ele a impediu, segurando sua outra mão.

- Eu recomendo que você sente na frente... – Disse ele, apontando Kuwabara, que dormia encostado a porta, quase babando.

- Ah, claro. – Disse ela, sorrindo e sentando-se no banco da frente. Kurama a acompanhou, sentando-se no banco de motorista. – Rápido, vocês. – Gritou ele para Touya e Shizuru, que discutiam, aparentemente porque Touya reclamara que teria que ir junto com ela e Kuwabara e não com Yukina.

- E saiba que eu também não estou nem um pouco contente de ter que passar quatro horas no mesmo carro com você e esse _porco babão_ – Reclamou Shizuru, enquanto entrava no carro e empurrava seu irmão que já se apossara de metade do banco. – Ah, e trouxe comida caso sintam fome na viajem. – Disse Shizuru, entregando uns pacotes de salgadinhos para Botan.

- Obrigada – Disse Botan, guardando a sacola de salgadinhos no porta-luvas.

Quando todos já estavam ajeitados em seus devidos lugares, Shuuichi ligou o carro e seguiu atrás de Mukuro, que dirigia o carro em frente. (Yusuke ainda não tinha idade para dirigir).

Botan ajeitou-se, e ficou observando a paisagem deixada para traz. Era um dia quente, e os raios de luz batiam diretamente em seus olhos. Cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e fechou os olhos, rendendo-se a seu sono.

Umas duas horas depois, Botan acordou, sentindo algo pontudo em sua orelha. Por instinto, levou as mãos ao lugar que a pinicava.

- Que é isso? – Gritou ela, olhando assustada para Kuwabara, que a encarava risonho, com um pequeno galho em sua mão. – Kuwabara, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ainda faltam duas horas de viajem, e esta chato, acordei você para fazermos alguma coisa. Olha o carro de Yusuke, parece divertido.

Botan olhou para frente, a procura do carro preto que Mukuro dirigia. Entendeu perfeitamente o que Kuwabara dizia, só não achava que aquilo era divertido. Yusuke estava com metade do corpo para fora da janela, gritando como se nunca tivesse andado de carro na vida, Keiko tentava puxá-lo de volta batendo seu travesseiro no que conseguia alcançar do corpo do garoto, aparentemente gritando como uma louca, e Mukuro tentava inutilmente mantê-los quieto para se concentrar na direção.

- Kuwabara, se você pensa que eu vou colocar meu corpo para fora do carro para que você possa me agredir com o travesseiro, pode esquecer. – Disse Botan.

- Não, só quero conversar um pouco.

- Ai, meu Deus. Porque não conversa com Touya ou sua irmã? – Perguntou Botan.

- Porque não quero acordá-los. – Disse Kuwabara, apontando os dois com os dedos. Shizuru dormia com a cabeça encostada no ombro direito de Touya, e este encostava sua cabeça na de Shizuru.

- E Kurama? – Perguntou Botan, observando o ruivo pela primeira vez desde que acordara. Ele dirigia concentrado, com a mão esquerda encostada na janela aberta. – Porque não conversa com ele?

- Tá bom, que chata, eu tava a fim de te irritar, fica mais fácil assim? – Perguntou Kuwabara, largando-se no banco, com a cabeça praticamente deitada para traz.

- Tá – Disse Botan, por fim, voltando a observar a paisagem. Já estavam na serra, sem mais ninguém andando pelas ruas para poder se olhar. Agora que estava acordada, já havia perdido seu sono. Escutou um ronco vindo de traz, o que indicava que Kuwabara provavelmente já caíra no sono.

- Tudo bem, Botan? – Perguntou Shuuichi, observando a garota que encarava a paisagem, em silêncio. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada – Disse ela, sorrindo para o ruivo. – Mas você não tem nenhum CD de música ou algo assim?

- Tenho alguns no porta-luvas, se quiser colocar... Pode escolher.

- Legal – Disse Botan, pegando um porta-CDs preto e abrindo-o a procura de algum CD que lhe agradasse.

Colocou o CD no rádio e voltou a observar a paisagem. A primeira música começou a tocar. Botan fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mas já havia perdido totalmente seu sono, observou Kurama dirigindo.

"_I've got feelings for you  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you" _

Seguia mentalmente a letra da música, cantarolando baixinho, enquanto os fatos da festa de Yusuke voltaram a sua mente, incluindo a imagem de Kurama quase a beijando. Preferiu voltar a observar a paisagem, enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

- Você gosta dessa banda? – Perguntou Kurama, mas sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Gosto – Respondeu Botan, com um sorriso. – E fico feliz que tenha gostado do presente... – Completou ela, olhando para a blusa que Kurama vestia.

- Presente? – Perguntou Kurama, distraído, virando o rosto para ela.

- A camisa. – Riu Botan.

- Ah, claro – Disse Shuuichi, voltando sua atenção para a estrada. – Gostei sim, obrigada.

Os dois nem perceberam o tempo passar enquanto conversavam. Já não havia nenhum indício de construções na paisagem. As poucas casas de madeira foram substituídas por altas árvores e barrancos. Botan não tinha idéia de onde Yusuke pretendia levá-los, agora que já não estavam mais na estrada, Yusuke tomara a direção e aprofundava-se cada vez mais para dentro das florestas. O sol estava ainda mais forte neste começo de tarde. Botan olhou no relógio, era quase meio-dia quando Yusuke parou o carro em um campo com um pouco menos de árvores, pelo som podia-se saber que havia um rio ali perto.

- Não é por nada não, mas realmente espero que Yusuke tenha comprado comida o suficiente, porque não estou vendo nenhum hotel aqui perto – Disse Botan, apreensiva, enquanto retirava o cinto de segurança.

- Não se preocupe, tem um hotel aqui perto sim. **Eu** fiz questão de vir ajudar o Yusuke, porque se dependêssemos dele, **com certeza** não teríamos nem comida e nem banheiro. E muito menos um teto, caso chova. – Riu Kurama, desligando o carro. – E acho que já está na hora de acordar esses três... – Completou ele, apontando para Kuwabara, Touya e Shizuru, que ainda dormiam profundamente.

- É... – Concordou Botan, saindo do carro. – Ah, que alivio não agüentava mais ficar sentada – Disse ela, alongando os braços e pernas.

- E AI? – Veio um Yusuke, gritando e abrindo a porta traseira do carro de Kurama, exatamente onde Kuwabara estava sentado babando. – Ah, não posso perder essa chance! – Disse ele, abrindo sua mala a procura de alguma coisa. – Achei! – Sussurrou Urameshi, com uma pasta de dente na mão, abrindo-a e começando a "enfeitar" o rosto de Kuwabara.

- Chegamos? – Perguntou uma sonolenta Shizuru, saindo do carro. – Até que foi rápido.

- Para quem dormiu a viajem toda, é claro que foi rápido. – Riu Botan, enquanto acompanhava Kurama e Keiko até um canto com menos pedras, onde montariam as barracas.

- Acho que dá para montá-las aqui... – Disse Keiko, jogando a caixa da barraca no chão.

Kurama e Touya puseram-se a abrir as duas caixas e retirar todas as peças necessárias. Botan ajudava Kurama a encaixar as peças enquanto Keiko e Yukina estendiam o pano. Enquanto isso Hiei(contra sua vontade) e Touya juntavam as peças da outra barraca e Mukuro e Shizuru estendiam o pano.

- Acho que está pronto. – Disse uma sorridente Yukina, observando as duas grandes barracas devidamente montadas. Botan descançava, com os braços na cintura, enquanto Keiko abria sua barraca para ajeitar os colchões. Foi muita sorte o zíper ter emperrado um pouco ou ninguém sabe o que seria de Keiko se ela estivesse dentro da barraca quando um Kuwabara cheio de pasta de dente no rosto e pescoço e um Yusuke, com pasta nas mãos foram "arremessados" para cima desta, derrubando-a e quase rasgando o pano.

- YUSUKE! – Gritou Keiko, pelo choque de ver ambos caindo sobre sua barraca recém-montada e esta sendo praticamente destruída. – OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Berrou a garota, distribuindo diversos socos e pontapés no menino.

- Lá se foi nossa barraca – Suspirou Botan.

No minuto seguinte, Botan e Shizuro (Obviamente, com um novo cigarro) estavam sentadas observando Kuwabara e Yusuke lutando para conseguir montar novamente a barraca que haviam acabado de destruir, enquanto Keiko distribuía mais socos nos dois a qualquer insinuação de que iriam parar.

- Ei Botan, não quer dar uma volta? – Perguntou Shuuichi, estendendo a mão para a jovem. – Pelo som dá para saber que tem um rio aqui perto. Não quer vir comigo?

- Claro. – Disse Botan, segurando a mão do ruivo e levantando-se. Ela o seguiu, entrando por entre as árvores e plantas coloridas, bastante exóticas, que embelezavam a floresta.

Ambos passeavam em silêncio. O som do rio estava cada vez mais próximo.

- Olhe – Disse Kurama, quando encontraram o rio.

Botan ficou encantada. A paisagem era realmente _linda_. A correnteza do rio seguia por entre as pedras, vindo de uma enorme cachoeira, na qual mal se podia ver o início. Diversas plantas rosas e violetas enfeitavam a borda do rio, junto com várias árvores amarelas e vermelhas, que ainda floresciam.

- Nossa! Aqui é lindo Kurama. – Disse Botan, observando a paisagem, encantada.

- É, eu sei – Disse Kurama pegando na mão de Botan, para esta o seguir. – Vem aqui, vamos sentar um pouco.

Kurama sentou-se em umas pedras, próximo ao rio, com Botan ao seu lado.

- A água é transparente. – Comentou Botan, animada, molhando as mãos no rio. Kurama a observava, em silêncio, apenas admirando a garota.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Botan, envergonhada.

- Nada. – Disse Shuuichi, sorrindo. –... Seu rosto está sujo...

- Onde?

- Aqui – Disse Kurama, rindo e jogando água na jovem.

- Ei, isso não vai sair barato. – Disse Botan, jogando água em Shuiichi. Mas, desastrada como sempre, acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo dentro do rio, levando Kurama junto com ela. Os dois se encararam, totalmente encharcados, para em seguida começarem a rir. Essa viajem prometia ser mesmo divertida.

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais que os outros para sair, acho que gastei toda minha inspiração no capítulo passado e acabei tendo que "forçar" inspiração para este, por isso acho que ficou um pouco forçado /_

_E desculpa, não deu para continuar com a brincadeira de verdade ou conseqüência porque tive que continuar com o roteiro que está mais ou menos pronto, ia acabar ficando enrolado e tal... Mas quem sabe eu termino a brincadeira em algum outro momento... )_

_E desculpem se o capítulo acabou ficando um pouco forçado e ruim o.o"._

_A música que Botan estava cantando é "Wish You Were Here", da banda Within Temptation._

"**Ah, e não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo, a autora agradece **

**Bjs, Jessica."**


	4. Perdidos

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 04**

"**Perdidos"**

**"- Ei, isso não vai sair barato. – Disse Botan, jogando água em Shuuichi. Mas, desastrada como sempre, acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo dentro do rio, levando Kurama junto com ela. Os dois se encararam, totalmente encharcados, para em seguida começarem a rir".**

Kurama sentou na borda do rio, enquanto Botan tentava a todo custo se levantar, mas a correnteza não a ajudava nem um pouco.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou Kurama, estendendo a mão.

- Ah, claro, muito obrigada – Respondeu ela, segurando as mãos de Shuuichi e finalmente saindo do rio.

- Eu pretendia ficar mais um tempo por aqui, mas molhado desse jeito não vai dar muito certo – Riu Kurama.

- É, desculpa... – Disse Botan, com um sorriso envergonhado. – Na verdade...Eu adoraria voltar... – Completou ela, ao perceber que sua blusa lilás estava praticamente transparente. Tapou o que pode com os braços e olhou totalmente envergonhada para os lados.

Kurama analisou a garota, levemente rubro após perceber sua situação, mas desviou os olhos rapidamente e retirou sua camisa, entregando-a a Botan.

- Pode por. – Disse Shuuichi, mas sem olhar para ela.

- O que? – Perguntou Botan, corando ao ver Kurama sem camisa. – Não precisa!

- Pegue – Insistiu ele.

Botan pegou a camisa e a vestiu.

- Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu ela, não conseguindo desviar seus olhos do peitoral definido de Kurama. Molhado ele conseguia ficar ainda mais..."Bonito". Não sabia se essa seria realmente a palavra certa para definir como Kurama estava naquele momento. – Mas não tem mesmo problema em ficar assim?

- Não se preocupe – Disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente ao notar que Botan ficara envergonhada ao vê-lo sem camisa.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até as barracas. Kuwabara e Yusuke já haviam terminado o "serviço". Keiko, Yukina e Mukuro arrumavam suas coisas na barraca, enquanto Touya e Shizuru discutiam, aparentemente porque Shizuru derrubara uma brasa de cigarro sob a mala de Touya, e este, com raiva, jogara alguns maços de cigarro desta para longe.

- Eu já estou ficando com fome – Disse Keiko. – Que tal irmos para o hotel?

- Ótima idéia – Disse Yusuke, juntando alguns sacos de dormir que pretendia levar consigo. – Aluguei esses sacos com eles, vou ver se não trocam por colchões. – Completou, sob o olhar interrogativo de Botan.

- O hotel é para a direita, Yusuke... – Disse Kurama, enquanto o amigo levava o grupo para o outro lado.

- Tá maluco? – Perguntou ele, continuando na direção contrária. – Já vim várias vezes para cá, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- É claro que não sabe – Repreendeu Kurama. – Está errado.

- Olha, acho que se molhar fez mal para sua memória, porque é para a esquerda, tenho certeza.

- Tá bom então – Desistiu Kurama, seguindo Yusuke.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Eles já caminhavam há quase uma hora e meia, e nada de encontrar o hotel. O tempo havia fechado, e uma pequena garoa caia sobre eles.

- Eu sabia – Reclamou Keiko, empurrando Yusuke pelos ombros. – Devíamos ter escutado Kurama! Onde estávamos com a cabeça quando fomos seguir **você**.

- Calma Keiko – Desculpou-se Yusuke – Tenho certeza que é por aqui, já estamos chegando.

- Yusuke... – Disse Kurama, com os braços sobre se peitoral, que ainda estava exposto. – Da outra vez não levamos nem meia hora para achar o hotel, é obvio que viemos pelo lado errado.

- Não. Era para a esquerda. Devemos ter desviado do caminho durante o trajeto. – Disse Yusuke, parando e olhando ao redor. Analisou uma grande árvore com flores amarelas por um tempo, e seguiu em direção a ela – É por aqui. – Concluiu.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

- YUSUKE! – Gritou Keiko, desesperada, socando o garoto, enquanto esse tentava se proteger com os braços. – ONDE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA PARA ESCUTAR VOCÊ!

- Calma Keiko – Disse ele, desviando-se da garota. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, fique calma.

- Como é que vai dar um jeito? – Perguntou Botan. – Estamos perdidos, no meio dessa floresta, na chuva, sem comida! E já está anoitecendo!

- Temos sacos de dormir – Defendeu-se Yusuke, sorrindo.

- AHH, SEU IMBECIL! – Explodiu Keiko, pulando em Yusuke e batendo o máximo que podia – ESTOU COM FOME! QUEM SE IMPORTA COM SACOS DE DORMIR?

Enquanto Keiko distribuía socos e pontapés em Yusuke, Hiei passou por eles, com duas maçãs na mão, comendo despreocupado. Ela parou de bater Yusuke para encarar o baixinho, perplexa.

- Onde você achou isso? – Perguntou Keiko

- Onde você acha? – Respondeu Hiei, ríspido.

-YUSUKE, VAI PEGAR UMAS MAÇÃS PRA MIM! AGORA! – Gritou ela, já levantando as mãos.

- Calma! To indo, to indo! – Respondeu Yusuke, correndo para longe dela, atrás das maçãs.

- Agora vamos ter de ficar por aqui... – Disse Shizuru. – Já está escuro, estou cansada e com sono.

- Dormir aqui? – Perguntou Keiko, assustada. – Sem barraca? E se um bicho me atacar?

- Calma Keiko. – Disse Yusuke, estendendo dois sacos de dormir um ao lado do outro. – Pode dormir que vou estar do seu lado caso algum _bicho_ apareça...

- É bom mesmo! – Disse Keiko, deitando-se em um dos sacos, fingindo estar brava, mas não conseguindo esconder um pequeno sorriso.

Yukina arrumou seu saco-de-dormir em um canto, apreensiva.

- Alguém se importa de dormir comigo? – Perguntou ela, baixinho e envergonhada, aparentemente com medo.

Kuwabara se adiantou perto da garota, mas Touya provavelmente teve a mesma idéia, e os dois se encararam, com raiva.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Kuwabara. –Esse lugar é _meu._

- Não estou vendo seu nome nele – Respondeu Touya.

- Sai...daqui. – Disse Kuwabara, cerrando os punhos. – Vai lá...com a Shizuru...

Ela olhou para eles ao escutar seu nome.

- Está maluco? – Perguntou ela ao irmão. – Não preciso de ninguém para dormir comigo. – E dirigiu-se a outra direção, deitando em um local mais isolado.

Enquanto Kuwabara e Touya discutiam, nem perceberam a presença de um Youkai que se adiantava, arrumava o colchão ao lado de Yukina, e dormia, com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore.

- HIEI! – Gritaram Kuwabara e Touya, em uníssono.

Mas este os ignorou, e pôs-se a dormir.

Enquanto isso, Botan deitava um pouco isolada e com um pouco de medo. Kurama deitou-se a poucos metros dela, e a olhou por um instante.

- Boa noite. – Disse ele. Botan sorriu.

- Kurama... – Sussurrou ela, corada.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou ele, se deitando.

- É que... – A garota parecia ficar mais vermelha a cada minuto. O fato de Kurama estar sem camisa parecia dificultar ainda mais a situação. – Temmuitosbichosporaqui? – Perguntou ela, nervosa.

- Desculpe. – Disse Kurama. – Não entendi.

- Tem... – As palavras pareciam que iam sumindo aos pouco. Botan respirou fundo. – Tem muitos bichos... Por aqui?

Kurama riu.

- Não se preocupe, Botan, nenhum bicho vai aparecer. Eles têm mais medo de você do que você deles. – Disse ele, já deitado, fechando os olhos.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Botan estava deitada, mas não conseguia pregar os olhos. A floresta fazia muito mais barulho de noite do que de dia.

- Kurama...? – Sussurrou ela. – Já está dormindo?

- Quase... – Sussurrou ele, um pouco distante.

- Tem certeza que não tem perigo?

- É claro que tenho. – Sussurrou Kurama, em tom de riso.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Botan, virando o rosto para ele, que agora a encarava.

- Já disse – Respondeu ele. – Eles não querem correr o risco.

- Mas eu estou com medo...

Kurama agora a encarava, interessado. Um sorriso extremamente malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Quer dormir aqui comigo? – Perguntou ele, erguendo um pouco seu corpo e deixando seu peitoral definido a mostra.

Botan corou violentamente.

- O que está pensando? – Perguntou ela, cobrindo um pouco de seu rosto com o saco de dormir e corando cada vez mais.

Kurama riu, e recompôs-se, agora a encarando sem malícia.

- Não estou pensando em nada, mas se você esta com medo essa é a única solução que eu achei adequada.

- Não, obrigada. – Respondeu ela, deitando-se mais para o fundo do colchão.

- Ah... – Suspirou ele, deitando-se com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. – Bem, então me deixe dormir...

- Mas eu não consigo dormir assim... – Sussurrou ela. – E se um bicho aparecer...?

- Então puxe seu colchão aqui para perto. – Sugeriu Kurama, observando Botan.

Ela o encarou, com receio.

- É sério. – Riu ele – Sem segundas intenções.

- Tá... – Sussurrou ela, o mais baixo possível, e posicionou seu colchão ao lado do dele.

Eles se encararam por um tempo. Botan baixou os olhos, e de deparou com o peitoral nú de Shuuichi.

- Você não pode dormir assim... – Disse ela. – Ainda está garoando... Você vai ficar doente...

- Não se preocupe...

- É claro que me preocupo – Respondeu ela, retirando a blusa de Kurama, e ficando apenas com a sua lilás, que ainda estava transparente por causa da chuva. Botan estendeu a blusa azul para Kurama e se virou, corada. – Se você ficar doente não vai aproveitar.

Shuuichi a admirou, em silêncio. A roupa molhada da garota deixava praticamente a mostra toda suas curvas, e com os cabelos soltos ela ficava ainda mais linda. Aproximou seu rosto do pescoço de Botan, que já fechara os olhos, e o beijou, em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Só de estar aqui com você já fez essa viajem valer a pena. – Disse ele. Botan estremeceu com o contato de Shuuichi, mas não se virou.

- Vista logo essa blusa. – Disse ela, e Kurama notou que já estava totalmente encostado em Botan.

- Tá bom... – Riu ele, vestindo a blusa. – Botan... – Sussurrou.

- Diga...

- Quer que eu te ensine a beijar?

Botan conseguiu ficar ainda mais corada do que antes. Sentiu seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, e, por extinto, cobriu-se até metade do rosto com o saco-de-dormir.

- Do que é que... você está falando...? – Perguntou ela, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras.

Kurama riu, e se ajeitou em seu saco-de-dormir.

- Desculpa, é que depois _daquilo_ na festa de Yusuke, ficou meio obvio...

Botan permaneceu em silêncio, olhando ao redor a procura de um buraco para se esconder.

- Não se preocupe. – Riu ele. – Na verdade achei até _bonitinho_.

Ela cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite... – sussurrou.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

O dia seguinte amanheceu sem chuva. Kurama foi o primeiro a acordar. Botan ainda dormia, mas desta vez virada para ele, com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados e a boca entreaberta. Ela a admirou por um instante. Estavam muito próximos.

"Não tem como resistir..." – Pensou ele, e aproximou seu rosto do dela, encontrando seus lábios em um curto selinho. Botan se remexeu um pouco, e Kurama se afastou. Olhou ao redor. Todos ainda dormiam, apenas Hiei não se encontrava ali perto. E, Kurama notou, Mukuro também não. Coincidência ou não, ele não pode deixar de rir.

Levantou-se e buscou uma sacola com alguns pertences que havia trazido junto (Pertences: Escova de dente, pasta e dinheiro) e seguiu até um riacho. (**N.A.: **Não o mesmo da cachoeira do capítulo passado.)

O sol batia forte e quente, como todos ainda estavam dormindo, Kurama não viu nenhum problema em ficar apenas de cueca e dar um mergulho. Ficou assim por uns 10 minutos, então saiu, colocou suas roupas mesmo molhado e foi em busca de algumas maçãs.

Botan acabara de acordar. Pegou seu nécessaire que pretendia levar junto até o hotel (Contendo escova de dente e cabelo, pasta de dente, lápis preto, perfume, dinheiro, lenços e outras coisas) e seguiu até o mesmo rio para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

Enquanto guardava a escova e penteava seus cabelos, alguém a abraçou pelas costas e estendeu uma maçã na sua frente.

- Kurama! – Exclamou ela, assustada, olhando para trás e se deparando com os olhos verdes do ruivo.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado da garota e mordendo uma maçã.

Botan mordeu a sua, sorrindo.

- Mais ou menos – Respondeu ela. – Você me empurrava de vez em quando.

Os dois riram, e em seguida se encararam, em silêncio. Botan desviou o olhar e passou a admirar o rio.

- Você não ficou brava comigo por ontem não, né? – Perguntou ele. – Eu só estava brincando com você.

- Não se preocupe – Riu ela, um pouco corada.

Kurama a encarou por um tempo, e segurou seu pulso esquerdo, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

- Shuuichi! – Exclamou ela, enquanto este se debruçava sobre ela, trazendo consigo seu aroma natural de rosas. Começou a beijar seu pescoço sensualmente, deixando a garota totalmente sem reação. – O que... está fazendo...?

Parou de beijá-la, e tocou seu rosto com as mãos, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Não vou deixar nenhum outro homem tomar seu primeiro beijo. – Sussurrou ele, agora acariciando seus lábios com os dedos, e umedecendo seus próprios com a língua, como para se preparar para o beijo.

- Kurama... – Sussurrou ela, totalmente sem reação. Não tinha nem _como_ fugir de um beijo agora. Na verdade não tinha nem como _querer_ fugir de um agora. Fechou seus olhos, esperando que Kurama a beijasse, mas este sorriu, depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e se levantou, indo embora sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo.

Botan se sentou, e observou este saindo, perplexa. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo, deixando-a em uma situação dessas? Seu coração ainda palpitava muito alto. Sentiu o sangue subindo a sua cabeça, e uma vontade imensa de agarrar Shuuichi pelas costas e lhe dar um soco.

- KURAMA! – Gritou Botan, antes que este sumisse de vista. – Volta aqui que eu quero falar com você! Kurama! – Ela tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

Kurama ainda sorria. Escutava os gritou de Botan, mas achou melhor ignorá-los. _Adorava_ provocar, mas desta vez quase caíra em sua própria provocação. _Quase_.

- Kurama! – Gritou ela, agora caminhando pela mesma direção que ele. – Pode esquecer, não vou implorar para que você fique!

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

- Olha, acho que encontrei nossas barracas! – Exclamou uma feliz Yukina, correndo por entre as árvores.

- Finalmente. – Disse Keiko, encarando Yusuke com raiva – Agora, NUNCA mais vamos escutar ao que Yusuke diz.

- Gente, eu tinha certeza de que era para a esquerda. – Desculpou-se ele.

- Bom, então, vamos para o hotel agora? – Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Para a **direita** – Disse Kurama.

E então todos pegaram algumas coisas e seguiram, desta vez para a direita, até o hotel.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Desculpem ter demorado um pouco mais para postar esse novo capítulo ó.ò. Mas eu estava totalmente sem idéias, espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado muito ruim, tomara que gostem )_

_Como sou nova nesse site, não sei com funcionam as coisas direito, mas acho que agora os comentários estão liberados ._

_E muito obrigada pelos reviews xD São todos muito bem vindos ._

"**E não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo, a autora agradece **

**Bjs, Jessica."**


	5. Casais

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 05**

"**Casais"**

Eles não levaram muito tempo para chegar ao hotel. Em menos de meia-hora já estavam em frente à construção de madeira.

Era um hotel bonito, sua arquitetura era perfeita para o local em que fora construído. Apenas quatro andares, bem decorados e com e belas varandas para cada quarto.

- Não falei que era para a direita? – Disse Kurama.

- É claro que era, eu disse que era para a direita, mas vocês insistiram em ir para a esquerda... – Disse Yusuke, fingindo-se de superior. Keiko apenas precisou lhe lançar seu olhar mais maligno possível para ele ficar em silêncio.

Todos passaram pela porta de entrada, deparando-se com um salão igualmente bonito, decorado com as mais diversas plantas. A recepcionista, ao vê-los, correu para os atender.

**- **Foram vocês que pagaram para as refeições durante uma semana aqui, estou certa? – Perguntou ela, dirigindo-se maravilhada a Kurama.

- Foi... – Confirmou Kurama, tentando fugir do olhar intenso que a recepcionista apaixonava o lançava. – Mas quem está organizando tudo é Yusuke, não eu. – Disse ele, apontando para o amigo ao seu lado.

- É. – Disse Yusuke, deixando a mulher um pouco desapontada. – E vim aqui para saber se vocês trocam esses sacos-de-dormir por colchões, pois é mais confortável. Eu os aluguei por uma semana, mas não dá, parece que to dormindo em pedra.

- Tudo bem – Disse ela, pode deixá-los aqui e já trocamos para vocês. Podem seguir por esta porta porque o almoço já está pronto.

- Ah que ótimo! – Exclamou Kuwabara, entrando no aposento – Já estou faminto!

O hotel servia o tipo mais variado de pratos, mas a maioria eram saladas e frutas, coisas que tinham em abundancia pela região.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa de dez lugares (reservada para eles) próxima a uma janela. Botan sentou-se na primeira cadeira em frente à janela, Kurama adiantou-se para sentar á sua frente, já que Kuwabara já estava sentando ao lado de Botan.

Enquanto Botan comia, não pode deixar de notar os olhares que Kurama lhe lançava, mas sua vontade era de pegar a lasanha que estava comendo e atirá-la naquele rosto cínico. Ela o encarou por uns segundos. Não parava de lhe lançar sorrisos como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que a deixava com ainda mais raiva.

Terminado o almoço, todos seguiram de volta para as barracas, Yusuke levando o máximo de bebidas que conseguia, com a ajuda de Touya, Kuwabara e Kurama, que levavam os colchões (Hiei havia se recusado a carregar, alegando que não precisava de colchões para dormir).

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Duas horas depois, todos já haviam arrumado suas coisas nas barracas. Yusuke e Kuwabara zoneavam o máximo possível, enquanto bebiam o sakê que haviam trazido do hotel.

- Já sei! – Exclamou Yusuke, feliz, sentando-se no chão, em frente às barracas. – Vamos terminar a brincadeira do meu aniversário.

- Nem vem, Yusuke! – Reclamou Keiko – Você e essas suas idéias "brilhantes"

- Eu sei que é brilhante – Disse ele – Vai, senta ai.

- Já disse que não quero. Aliás, não só eu, ninguém quer.

- Eu quero – Disse Kuwabara, sentando-se ao lado de Yusuke, e levando Yukina junto com ele - e a _Yukina-chan_ também.

- Yukina! – Exclamou Keiko.

- Por mim tanto faz... – Disse Yukina, sem entender.

- Eu vou, não tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – Disse Touya, sentando-se junto deles.

- Keiko... – Pediu Yusuke, encarando Keiko com a cara mais ridícula possível.

- Mas sem valer beijo – Disse Keiko, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ela sempre acabava ouvindo quando se tratava de Yusuke.

E no fim todos acabaram se convencendo e resolvendo terminar a brincadeira, mas sem valer beijo, como exigiram Keiko e Botan.

- Valem as mesmas regras de antes. – Disse Yusuke, girando uma garrafa vazia de sakê, que parou com a ponta em Touya e a base em Hiei.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência? – Perguntou Touya

- Você só tem mais duas verdades... – Disse Yusuke. – Lembra que você gastou uma no outro dia.

- Cala a boca – Disse Hiei. – Verdade.

- É verdade que você está de olho na Mukuro e na Yukina ao mesmo tempo? (**N.A.:** _Ele não sabe que Hiei e Yukina são irmãos)_ - Perguntou Touya, em um tom de ameaça, mas que, obviamente, não deixou o _koorime_ nem um pouco ameaçado.

- É obvio que não. – Disse Hiei, como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada. – Quem é **você** para me perguntar isso?

- Tenho todo o direito de fazer a pergunta que eu quiser, mas você não tem o direito de... – Dizia Touya, mas foi interrompido por Shizuru, que acabara de encostar a brasa de seu cigarro nas mãos do _Youkai-de-gelo_. – QUE É ISSO, TÁ MALUCA? – Gritou ele, afastando a mão queimada por instinto.

- Dá para você ficar quieto para continuarmos o jogo? – Perguntou ela, apagando o cigarro na terra.

E giraram mais uma vez a garrafa, que parou, mais uma vez, em Shizuru e Yusuke.

- Eu quero desafio – Disse Yusuke, confiante.

- Não vale beijo – Apressou-se Keiko em dizer.

-Com **licença **– Disse ele, olhando Keiko de relance.

- Então pode fazer um _strip_ aqui para nós vermos. – Disse Shizuru.

Yusuke, então, que já estava agindo sobre efeitos do álcool, começou a despir a blusa lentamente, e em seguida, girá-la acima de sua cabeça. Já ia se levantando, no intuito de tirar a calça, quando Keiko deu um berro:

- PARA COM ISSO! QUE PORNOGRAFIA É ESSA?

- Deixa, Keiko – Disse Shizuru, acendendo mais um cigarro.

- Deixa nada! – Intrometeu-se Kuwabara – Não quero ver isso!

- Ah, tudo bem, senta ai Yusuke, já está bom. – Disse Shizuru, e Yusuke se sentou, vestindo sua camiseta de volta.

Novamente giraram a garrafa, e foi à vez de Yusuke fazer uma pergunta a Keiko.

- Ver... – Keiko já estava prestes a dizer, mas parou um pouco para pensar. "Se eu pedir verdade ele vai perguntar algo como 'o que achou do meu strip?' ou, 'Você me acha _gostoso?_' ou 'O que achou do meu beijo aquele dia?'. E já que não vale beijo, acho que não tem nenhum mal pedir..." – Desafio.

Yusuke sorriu, segurou nas mãos de Keiko fazendo-a se levantar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, seguindo-o.

- Seu desafio é vir até aqui comigo.

- Ir até onde, Yusuke? – Perguntou Keiko, em um suspiro tedioso.

Mas dessa vez Yusuke não respondeu, e levou Keiko até um canto mais isolado do restante do grupo.

- Yusuke, o que você está pretendendo? – Perguntou Keiko, começando a se irritar. Já previa as intenções do garoto, que agora encostava a menina em uma árvore e a encarava, com um pequeno sorriso.

- E ai, qual sua resposta? – Perguntou ele, vendo que ela não iría dizer nada.

- Minha resposta para o que? – Ela perguntou, sem entender.

- Não é obvio? Você aceita ou não ser minha namorada? Eu sei que você quer, então, por favor, sem _cú doce_.

- Yusuke, você está me pedindo em namoro? – Perguntou a garota, surpresa.

- O que você acha?

Keiko não precisou dizer mais nada, apenas sorriu, como nunca tinha feito antes, e pulou para os braços do garoto.

- Achei que você nunca ia perguntar isso! – Exclamou ela – Como você é lerdo!

Yusuke sorriu, puxando Keiko para seus braços, e a beijou.

Pouco tempo depois, os dois reuniram-se ao restante do grupo, que, obviamente, já havia parado com a brincadeira.

- E ai, como foi? - Perguntou Kuwabara, curioso.

Yusuke exibiu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto sentava-se na entrada de sua barraca.

- Foi ótimo, mas a Keiko tem um _fogo_, não queria parar... – Disse Yusuke, e no instante seguinte sentiu um travesseiro acertando seu rosto.

- YUSUKE! Seu tarado mentiroso! O que pensa que está inventando! – Gritou ela, irritada.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

À tarde já estava chegando ao fim. Botan admirava a paisagem da entrada do hotel. Já haviam jantado, e ela esperava Yukina e Keiko que ainda terminavam o banho. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei e Mukuro conversavam na recepção, aproveitando para tomar um pouco de _sakê_.

Já anoitecia, e a floresta ao redor começava a parecer um pouco assustadora. Mal se dava para ver as árvores mais para o fundo, e o ruído dos bichos já podia ser escutado.

Botan estava encostada na varanda do lado de fora, pensativa, quando sentiu umas pequenas pedras de jardim atingindo-a no braço. Olhou para o lugar de onde as pedras vieram. Quase não conseguiu identificar Kurama, que a encarava por entre as árvores, fazendo um sinal para que ela fosse até ele.

Ela hesitou, ainda não havia falado com ele desde o incidente de manhã, e ele continuava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas quem conseguia resistir a um Kurama vestindo novamente aquela sua blusa preta entreaberta, chamando-a com um olhar tão..._sensual_?

Desceu as pequenas escadas e foi até Kurama, que, ao ver ela se aproximando, afastou-se mais para dentro da floresta. Botan soltou um grande suspiro ao vê-lo se afastando, no escuro. Tinha que admitir: A floresta emitia sons que lhe davam calafrios. De vez em quando ele olhava para traz, para ver se ela continuava a segui-lo, mas apressando cada vez mais o passo.

- Kurama, pare com isso! – Gritou ela, já irritada. Podia vê-lo, parando a uns cem metros de si. Foi atrás dele o mais rápido que pode, e avistou o que parecia ser a continuação do rio em que fora com ele na hora que chegaram. Eram as mesmas árvores amarelas e vermelhas florescendo, e as plantas rosas e violetas na beira do lago, que exibia o belo reflexo da lua em suas águas.

Ela olhou ao redor, a procura de Shuuichi, mas ele já não estava mais ali.

- Shuuichi Minamino! – Chamou Botan, completamente irritada. – Onde é que você foi! Quer aparecer?

Mas ninguém respondeu, apenas um ruído mais para o fundo da floresta, o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Kurama! Estou falando sério! Isso não tem graça nenhuma!

Aquele ruivo estava realmente deixando-a em um ataque de nervos. Se ele não aparecesse, ela nem imaginava o que seria dele no dia seguinte.

Resolveu ir um pouco mais para dentro da floresta, a procura de qualquer sinal de Kurama, quando alguém segurou-a pelas costas, empurrando-a ao encontro de uma árvore.

- Ahh! – Gritou ela, por causa do susto. Mas ele não disse nada, apenas pressionou seu corpo ao dela, e passou a depositar beijos no ombro de Botan, subindo lentamente até seu rosto.

-Shuuichi, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela, quase num sussurro, enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha, ainda mais sensualmente do que de manhã. O cheiro de rosas que ele exalava estava ainda mais forte. Botan estremeceu ao escutar o sussurro de Kurama em seu ouvido:

- Eu estava falando sério hoje de manhã... – Disse ele. Botan hesitou, e em seguida o afastou com as mãos. Não era tão idiota para cair duas vezes na mesma provocação.

- Pare com isso. – Disse ela, encarando-o com seus olhos rosados.

- Não está gostando? – Ele perguntou, em um sorriso que afirmava justamente o contrário.

- Não vou cair nisso de novo!

- De novo? – Perguntou Kurama, em um tom extremamente inocente.

Ele nem imaginava o quanto aquele sorriso inocente podia deixá-la irritada.

- Não se faça de inocente Kurama! – Disse Botan, elevando a voz. – Primeiro você me provoca da forma mais descarada possível e depois vai embora, e agora quer fazer isso de novo, acha que vou cair? Eu posso parecer, mas não sou tão idiota.

Kurama fez mais uma fez a expressão mais inocente que Botan já havia visto.

- Desculpe – Disse ele – Eu nem tinha percebido... – Agora um sorriso totalmente malicioso surgia em seus lábios. Ele prensou-a mais uma vez na árvore. – Mas se você quiser. – E tocou o rosto da jovem com os dedos – Posso realizar o seu desejo...

E então se afastou mais uma vez, mas não foi embora.

- Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem. – Disse ele. "Maldito Kurama!" Pensou Botan, irritada, "Por que tem de ser tão bonito!"

- Ai, que droga!– Disse Botan, irritada, puxando-o pelo braço. – Eu te odeio! – Disse ela, e segurou o rosto de Shuuichi para si e o beijou.

Kurama não pode evitar ficar surpreso com a atitude da garota, mas teve que admitir que gostou disso. Ele retribuiu o beijo, encostando Botan novamente na árvore, e pressionando seu corpo ao dela.

Afastaram seus lábios por um instante, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- E aí, como foi seu primeiro beijo? – Perguntou ele. – Gostou?

- Muito... – Respondeu ela, também sorrindo, e voltando a beijá-lo.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora para postar o novo capítulo - . E, sinceramente, acho que esse ficou muito ruim - ._

_ E obrigada pelos Reviews, e pela primeira vez resolvi responder alguns diretamente... (Só espero que o site não delete minha fic por isso O.O")_

_**Otaku koorime: **Que bom que está gostando Eu amo KuramaxBotan. Quanto a HieixBotan, já li várias fics, mas não gosto tanto, provavelmente porque sou viciada em KuramaxBotan, e não gosto de vê-la com outro... E eu gosto da Mukuro com o Hiei também, por isso não sou tão fã de BotanxHiei, mesmo não tendo nada contra (Já li muitas fics boas dos dois, aliás)._

**_Misao Naegino_**_É também não sei que outro título poderia dar para esta fic, mas mesmo assim "Festa de aniversário" é um tanto quanto sem criatividade não acha? Hehe, e quem bom que fui aprovada (hahahaha). E como você conseguia odiar o Kurama? O.O (Meu personagem preferido ainda é o Hiei, mas gosto bastante do Kurama XD)_

**_J. S. Baldessar_**_ Sim, também queria que o rolo do meu primeiro beijo tivesse sido como este n.n". E que bom que está gostando da fic... Demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas é porque estava sem inspiração. (novidade...)_

**_Linku Potter_**_Ta aí, continuei, viu? n.n_

**_Shiva Kitsune_**_ Que bom que está gostando n.n Desculpe a demora para atualizar . _

_**.dihh chousand:** Também adoro fics com provocações, hehe por isso tive que colocar um pouco na minha n.n_

**_Kakau Kitsune_**_ Imaginar o Kurama assim pessoalmente, nem tem como né? (hehehe) Nunca existiria alguém assim ó.ò . Coloquei o novo capítulo o mais rápido que pude, espero que goste desse (embora eu ache que ficou ruim O.O)._


	6. Outros casais?

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 06**

"**Outros casais?"**

_- Ai, que droga!– Disse Botan, irritada, puxando-o pelo braço. – Eu te odeio! – Disse ela, e segurou o rosto de Shuuichi para si e o beijou._

_Kurama não pode evitar ficar surpreso com a atitude da garota, mas teve que admitir que gostou disso. Ele retribuiu o beijo, encostando Botan novamente na árvore, e pressionando seu corpo ao dela._

_Afastaram seus lábios por um instante, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso._

_- E aí, como foi seu primeiro beijo? – Perguntou ele. – Gostou?_

_- Muito... – Respondeu ela, também sorrindo, e voltando a beijá-lo._

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Kurama tinha sua mão direita na nuca da jovem, enquanto ela enlaçava seus braços atrás do pescoço deste. Beijavam-se doce e lentamente, até Kurama abraçar a cintura de Botan com seu braço esquerdo, trazendo-a mais para si, fazendo o beijo ficar mais intenso a cada segundo. Ele a encostou ainda mais contra a árvore, a abraçando com seu corpo, enquanto deslizava as mãos por sua cintura, descendo pelo quadril e chegando até as coxas.

Botan, percebendo que o outro não estava nem um pouco disposto a parar, o afastou, mesmo contra sua própria vontade.

- Acho que é melhor nós voltarmos... – Sussurrou ela, corada.

- Porque? – Perguntou Shuiichi, aproximando seu rosto da jovem. – Está tão bom aqui...

- Eu sei. – Disse Botan, virando o rosto. – Mas temos que voltar, já escureceu e eles devem estar nos esperando para voltar pro acampamento...

Kurama suspirou.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ele, a pegando pela mão. – Mas antes...Esse beijo significa que você aceita ficar comigo né?

- S...Sim, acho que sim – Sorriu a jovem, envergonhada. Kurama sorriu de volta e a puxou, voltando em direção ao hotel.Enquanto isso, um Yusuke extremamente estressado estava sentado em frente ao hotel, olhando a paisagem, emburrado.

- Onde é que os dois se meteram? – Perguntou ele, bravo. – Quero dormir!

- Calma Yusuke. – Disse Keiko, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado. – Daqui a pouco eles voltam... Deixa eles sozinho um pouco.

- Como se eu tivesse opção. – Bufou ele, colocando os braços ao redor de Keiko, a abraçando.

- Como assim sozinhos? – Perguntou Kuwabara, sem entender. – Porque?

- Mas você é lerdo mesmo... – Disse Hiei, ríspido.

- Eu sou o que? – Perguntou Kuwabara, se preparando para avançar no baixinho.

- Lerdo, idiota, o que você preferir. – Provocou Hiei.

- Ora, seu! – Gritou Kuwabara, levantando os braços como que para socá-lo.

- Olha! Eles chegaram. – Apontou Yukina, sorridente, para Botan e Kurama que chegavam de mãos dadas, Botan um pouco corada.

- Até que enfim! – Reclamou Yusuke, se levantando.

- Yusuke você é o que sempre se atrasa e nos faz esperar! – Disse Kurama, revoltado.

- Eu? – Perguntou Yusuke, cínico. – Mas e aí? Como foi lá? – Perguntou ele, curioso, piscando maliciosamente para o amigo, encarando Botan em seguida. Kurama pensou um pouco, e abraçou Botan pela cintura, virando-a para si e encarando seus olhos rosados.

- Razoável. – Sussurrou ele, sorrindo. Botan bateu de leve no braço do ruivo. – Brincadeira Botan – Riu ele, roçando seus lábios nos de Botan, em seguida apossou-se deles mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido por Yusuke, que puxou Shuuichi pelo braço.

- Agora não é hora pra isso - Disse ele, puxando os dois em direção ao restante do grupo. – Eu to com sono.

Os dois riram, e seguiram o grupo de volta para o acampamento.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Uma hora depois, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru e Mukuro já estavam dentro da barraca, preparando-se para dormir.

- E aí, Botan? – Perguntou Keiko, empolgada. – Conta tudo!

- Er... – Sussurrou Botan, envergonhada. – Tudo o que?

- Não se faça de desentendida! – Gritou Keiko, curiosa. – Você e o Kurama!

- Ah... É...Acho que a gente está ficando. – Disse ela.

- Isso eu sei! – Gritou Keiko, começando a se irritar. – Mas quero que conte como foi!

- Foi...bom...

- Só "bom"? – Insistiu Keiko, desacreditada. – O que você está sentindo por ele?

Botan ficou cada vez mais vermelha, e olhou para as outras companheiras de barraca a procura de ajuda, mas todas as encaravam, interessadas.

- Deixando isso de lado... – Botan tentou fugir do assunto. – E você e o Yusuke?

- Estamos namorando, obvio. – Disse Keiko, olhando desconfiada para Botan, percebendo que ela tentava fugir do assunto.

- Botan, como é beijar o gato do Shuuichi? – Perguntou Shizuru, interessada.

- QUE? – Gritou Botan, agora totalmente vermelha. – Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor! E você e o Touya?

- Eu e o Touya? – Perguntou Shizuru, sem entender. – O que é que tem aquele pirralho?

- Ah, vai dizer que você não está interessada? – Perguntou Botan, rindo.

- Eu não. – Respondeu Shizuru. – Aquele ainda não saiu das fraudas.

- Mentira. – Disse Mukuro, falando pela primeira vez. – Ví muito bem que você dormiu no ombro dele na viajem.

- EU? – Gritou Shizuru – Aquilo não foi de propósito! Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira, não é possível! E VOCÊ e o HIEI, ein? – Disse ela, apontando para Mukuro.

- hm – Pensou Mukuro. – Ele não é de se jogar fora, mas não tem nada.- Há – Disse Keiko, rindo. – Não minta, ele ficou olhando pra você todos esses dias! E você também olhava, não tente negar que eu ví!

- Olhar não é beijar. – Defendeu-se Mukuro.

- Mas já beijou! – Disse Keiko. – Eu beijei o Yusuke lá na brincadeira, e agora estamos namorando, a Botan... _quase_ beijou o Kurama, e agora estão ficando, e você beijou o Hiei, e agora se olham o tempo todo, não dou dois dias para vocês também já estarem juntos!

- Vamos apostar? – Perguntou Mukuro, estendendo a mão para Keiko.

- Apostado – Disse ela, apertando a mão de Mukuro.

Enquanto isso, na outra barraca, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara e Touya conversavam sobre algo não muito diferente delas.

- E aí Kurama, não vai nos contar como foi? – Perguntou Yusuke, cutucando o amigo com o ombro.

- Não – Disse ele, se sentando. – Não sou do tipo que sai contando esse tipo de coisa para todo mundo escutar.

- Mas então... – Disse Yusuke, percebendo que não adiantava insistir. – Está gostando da Botan?

Kurama pensou um pouco, em seguida suspirou.

- Sim... Ela é... diferente das outras garotas com quem já fiquei. – Disse ele, mas mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos. – Ela é...

Yusuke encarou o amigo, em seguida deu um sorriso maroto para depois cair em risadas.

- Quem diria! – Riu Yusuke – Kurama foi fisgado! Tá totalmente apaixonado!

- Olha quem fala! – Disse Kurama, bravo. – Não sou eu que estou namorando!

- Por enquanto. – Disse Yusuke, parando de rir. – Espera só pra ver.

- E você Hiei? – Perguntou Kurama, voltando sua atenção ao amigo que os encarava em silêncio.

- Eu o que? – Perguntou Hiei.

- Quando vai se declarar para a Mukuro? – Perguntou Kurama, rindo.

- Que se declarar? – Disse Hiei, seco. – Do que é que está falando, ficou maluco?

Yusuke não agüentou, e voltou a rir.

- Todos aqui apaixonados, que é isso... – Disse ele, entre risos.

- Você quer morrer? – Perguntou Hiei, encarando-o com ódio. – Apaixonado? Eu? – Em seguida sentou-se, sorrindo de lado, debochado. – Nunca me _rebaixaria_ a esse nível.

- Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito. – Disse Yusuke, ainda rindo. – E você Kuwabara, quando vai se declarar para a Yukina?

- O QUE! – Perguntaram Touya e Hiei juntos, porém, o escândalo de Touya foi maior.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

No dia seguinte, todos já estavam acordados, preparando sua própria comida (algumas coisas que haviam trazido do hotel) em silêncio. De vez em quando Kuwabara e Touya trocavam olhares de ódio, mas abafados pelas risadas que Yusuke soltava de vez em quando, quando se lembrava do ocorrido da noite anterior.

Terminando de comer, Kuwabara adiantou-se até Yukina e pegou em sua mão, encarando-a com amor.

- Yukina-chan... – Disse ele, reunindo coragem. Hiei encarava-o com ódio, como se fosse matá-lo case ele ousasse terminar de dizer o que pretendia. -... Preciso falar com você...a sós – Sussurrou ele.

- Claro, Kazuma. – Disse ela, sorrindo. – Depois que eu terminar de comer eu te escuto n.n.

Kuwabara soltou a mão da garota, vitorioso. Touya o observou com raiva, mas já sabia o que fazer: Assim que Yukina terminou de comer, foi o mais rápido possível até ela, pegando-a pela mão e levando-a em um canto que não estava ao alcance de Kuwabara.

- Touya-san? – Perguntou ela, preocupada. – Tudo bem com você? Eu tinha que falar com o Kazuma...

Touya respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, para em seguida abri-los lentamente e encarar a jovem de cabelos verdes.

- Yukina... –Murmurou ele. – Tenho uma coisa importante pra perguntar.

- Sim...? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo, mas sem entender.

- Você...Gostaria de ficar comigo? – Perguntou ele, encarando os olhos vermelhos da garota.

Ela o encarou, surpresa.

- Eu? – Perguntou, sem entender. – Mas e a Shizuru?

- Como? – Disse ele, encarando a menina. – É de você que eu gosto!

Yukina observou Touya por um tempo, em seguida olhou para baixo.

- Desculpa... – Murmurou ela.

Touya fechou os olhos. Já sabia que ia levar um fora, mas...

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou ele. – Porque você não quer? Você mesma disse que me acha bonito.

- Sim, eu acho. – Sorriu ela. – Você é muito bonito... Mas... Eu já tenho alguém muito especial de quem eu gosto.

Touya encarou a garota por um tempo, decepcionado. E soltou suas mãos, quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém com eles. Olhou para frente, curioso, e se deparou com o olhar assustado e, ao mesmo tempo, bravo, de Kuwabara.

- O que você está fazendo com _minha _Yukina? – Perguntou Kuwabara, serrando os punhos.

Touya o ignorou, e voltou ao acampamento.

- _Yukininha_, ele te machucou? O que ele fez com você? – Perguntou Kuwabara, segurando as mãos da jovem.

- Não fez nada, não se preocupe. – Sorriu a garota.

Hiei observou Touya voltando, esperou um pouco e logo Kuwabara voltou, segurando Yukina pelas mãos. Estreitou os olhos, com raiva. Se aquele idiota pensava que iría fazer alguma coisa com sua irmã, estava enganado. Já ia se levantando, quando observou Mukuro, em um canto mais isolado, tentando acender uma lareira para esquentar seu café. Parecia extremamente irritada. Já havia pelo menos dez fósforos jogados ao seu lado, e ela acendia cada vez mais, inutilmente. Analisou sua situação por um tempo, em seguida foi até ela, retirando os fósforos da mão de Mukuro e os acendendo (Claro que com uma _ajuda extra_).

- _Muito_ difícil. – Disse ele, debochado, sentando ao seu lado.

- Não me lembro de pedir sua ajuda. – Disse ela, enquanto apoiava sua xícara sobre o fogo.

- De nada. – Respondeu o _koorime_, cínico.

Mukuro terminou de esquentar seu café, e o tomou em silêncio, mas sentindo os olhos insistentes de Hiei sobre si.

- Por que você fica me encarando o tempo todo? – Perguntou ela.

- Não estou encarando. – Mentiu ele.

- Está sim.

- Eu olho para onde eu quiser.

- Por que pra mim?

- Estava a fim.

- É muito difícil dizer "porque eu gosto de você"?

Hiei a encarou, com olhar de deboche.

- Eu não gosto de você.

- Então porque não para de me olhar o tempo todo? Sou tão feia assim?

- Não. – Disse Hiei, encarando-a incrédulo.

- Então quero saber o motivo.

- Não interessa.

- Eu sabia, você gosta de mim. – Finalizou ela, rindo.

- Eu **não** gosto de você.

- Então me dê outro motivo.

- Estava a fim.

Mukuro colocou sua xícara em um canto, com raiva, e virou-se de frente para ele.

- Para isso tem que ter um motivo.

- E porque isso te interessa tanto?

- Por que sim! Quero saber.

- Mas porque quer saber? Será que não é _você_ que gosta de mim? – Perguntou Hiei, vitorioso.

- Não tente inverter a situação!

- Não estou invertendo nada...

- Você está me enrolando.

- ...

- Agora não vai falar mais nada? – Perguntou Mukuro, se irritando ainda mais.

- Posso ficar quieto? – Perguntou ele, seco.

- Pode, depois de responder minha pergunta.

- Já respondi.

- Você só enrolou. – Disse Mukuro, rapidamente. – Daqui a pouco você vai me convencer que está mesmo gostando de mim.

- Você que está dizendo.

- Isso foi um sim?

- Você é muito convencida.

Mukuro suspirou, contando até dez para tentar se acalmar.

- Não sou convencida, mas como você não me dá uma resposta adequada é só isso que posso pensar.

- Você não fica quieta um minuto? – Reclamou ele, apoiando as costas em uma árvore.

- Você sabe que sempre fico quieta.

- Então fique.

- Depois que você me responder. – Insistiu ela, cruzando os braços.

- Não me obrigue a te calar a força – Disse ele, encarando os olhos azuis de Mukuro.

- Como se você conseguisse. – Debochou ela. – Só vou ficar quieta depois que você me responder.

- Quer apostar? – Ameaçou ele. E o encarou, sem piscar. Era a segunda aposta em menos de um dia que ela iría entrar, mas não se importava.

- Aposto. – Disse Mukuro, que ainda o encarava. Hiei deu um leve sorriso com o canto do lábio, e num movimento rápido, jogou sua boca contra a dela, iniciando um beijo intenso e profundo, o qual Mukuro correspondeu, ainda mais intensamente do que ele. Beijavam-se como se aquele beijo fosse o ultimo de suas vidas. Depois de muito custo, separaram suas bocas, e Hiei voltou a encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- Ganhei? – Perguntou ele.

- Perdi. – Concluiu Mukuro, colocando uma mão na nuca de Hiei "E essa não foi à única aposta que perdi... Mas... Deixa pra lá" Pensou ela, voltando a beijá-lo.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Não muito longe dali, Botan terminara de escovar os dentes, e guardava suas coisas em sua pequena _nécessaire_, quando sentiu alguém abraçando-a pelas costas.

- Kurama! – Disse ela, surpresa, corando um pouco.

- Bom dia. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido da garota.

- Bom dia... – Disse ela, enquanto Kurama a virava e a admirava com seus olhos esmeralda. Em seguida ele começou a depositar doces beijos em seu rosto, que desceram até o pescoço da garota. Sentia a respiração da jovem ficando mais forte, mas continuou a beijando, enquanto esta acariciava os cabelos do garoto pela nuca. O beijos continuaram descendo, passando por seu ombro, até alcançar o busto. Botan, envergonhada, alcançou a boca de Shuuichi, começando um beijo rápido e intenso. Kurama a abraçava cada vez mais forte, até alguém os interromper.

- Não é bonito fazer essas coisas obscenas na frente de todo mundo! – Gritou Yusuke, rindo e os observando.

- Yusuke! – Repreendeu-o Keiko.

Kurama afastou sua boca da de Botan, libertando-a do abraço, encarando Yusuke em seguida.

- Licença? – Pediu Kurama.

- Tem uma piscina natural lá no hotel. – Disse Yusuke. – Coloquem suas roupas de banho e vamos...

- Licença? – Pediu Kurama mais uma vez, sorrindo de lado.

- Não vamos esperar de novo – Riu Yusuke, em seguida entrou em sua barraca, e Keiko na dela.

Kurama voltou a encarar Botan, já ia voltar a beijá-la, quando esta o interrompeu.

- Kurama, vamos. – Disse ela, risonha, empurrando-o para a sua barraca. – Vou me trocar, e faça isso também.

- Tá bom. – Disse ele, sorrindo divertido e entrando na barraca de Yusuke, seguido por Kuwabara, Touya e Hiei, que acabara de voltar com Mukuro (provavelmente também interrompidos por Yusuke).

Poucos minutos depois, todos já com roupas de banho, toalhas e o que mais fossem precisar, foram em direção ao hotel.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Respondendo os reviews.:_

_**otaku koorime: **Realmente foi horrível o Touya achar que o Hiei estava dando em cima da Yukina. Eu mesma me achei idiota escrevendo aquilo ¬¬. _

_Eu não odeio o casal BotanxHiei, só não sou tão chegada quanto como em KuramaxBotan. Muita gente não gosta de MukuroxHiei mesmo, mas eu adoro n.n", acho que ela combina com ele..._

_**Nina Neviane: **Oi n.nQue bom que você não esta achando ruim XD Realmente parece muito estranho, sempre que releio acho ruim u.u"_

_**Misao Naegino:** Hahaha então sua prima ficava o tempo inteiro falando do Kurama? Sei lá, eu gosto dele, mas não sou viciada (Sou viciada no Hiei u.u). O Aoshi que você diz é o do Rurouni Kenshin? _

_Quanto a todo ficwriter achar que sua fic está ruim, deve ser normal. Pelo menos comigo, qualquer coisa que eu faço eu sempre acho que ficou ruim ¬¬_

_**Kakau Kitsune: **Eu também gosto de todos esses casais ó.ò... É eu pensei em colocar o restante dos personagens também, mas acabo me perdendo quando têm muitos... Achei melhor tirar alguns para não correr o risco de ''esquecê-los'' no meio da fic._

_**xxNicollexx: **Que bom que está gostando n.n E eu falei que estava ruim pq... eu achei que tinha ficado ruim o.o"" mas agora vou evitar falar isso, apesar de sempre achar. (Justamente por eu ter feito, sempre acho que ficou ruim). Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas pretendo terminá-la logo (talvez mais uns dois O.o)._


	7. A viajem chega ao fim

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 07**

"**A viajem chega ao fim"**

- Yusuke, não quero entrar agora... – Suspirou Keiko sentada em uma cadeira-de-praia próxima a piscina do hotel, pelo que devia ser a centésima vez desde que chegaram, há aproximadamente meia hora.

- Keiko, deixa de ser chata e entra logo! – Gritou Yusuke da piscina, na qual estava com Kuwabara, Touya, Shizuru, Mukuro, Yukina e Kurama. Botan estava ao lado de Keiko, ambas deitadas conversando sob um guarda-sol. Hiei estava em uma sombra sob uma árvore próxima da piscina.

- Botan... – Chamou Kurama.

- Keiko... – Chamou Yusuke.

- NÃO QUEREMOS. – Keiko e Botan gritaram, juntas.

Yusuke suspirou, em seguida sorriu de lado, e chamou Kurama para um canto onde elas não poderiam escutar. Conversavam alguma coisa em voz baixa.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – Perguntou Botan, sem entender.

- Não liga... – Disse Keiko, abanando com a mão. – Aposto que estão fazendo isso para nos deixar curiosas e fazer com que a gente entre...

- Tem **certeza**? – Perguntou Botan, agora vendo que Yusuke e Kurama saiam da piscina. Elas observaram ambos se aproximando, em silêncio. Botan encolheu ao ver Kurama parando ao seu lado, todo molhado, vestindo apenas um calção azul na altura do joelho.

- Botanzinha querida... – Disse Kurama. – Eu pedi, mas já que você não quis, vai ter que ir a força... – Em seguida aproximou-se dela, que se encolhia cada vez mais. Keiko, ao seu lado, já havia sido "capturada" por Yusuke, que segurava no colo a menina que se debatia compulsivamente.

- Yusuke, ME SOLTA! NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO! – Gritou ela.

- Não estou pensando. – Disse ele, rindo. – Estou fazendo. – E dizendo isso, atirou Keiko na piscina, que ficou submersa por uns segundos.

Enquanto isso, Botan corria tentando fugir de Kurama, que corria atrás dessa.

- Não adianta fugir! – Gritou ele, conseguindo segurá-la pelas costas.

- Kurama, NÃO! – Gritou, tentando se soltar dos braços do ruivo. Forçou seu corpo para frente, mas ele já entrelaçara seus braços na cintura de Botan, e a segurava com força. – Solta... – Murmurou ela, dessa vez impulsionando-se para traz, o que fez com que os dois caíssem, mas Kurama não a soltou. Ela estava deitada, de barriga para baixo, e Kurama a segurava pela cintura, de joelhos. Virou-se para cima, deparando-se com o ruivo encarando-a risonho. Ele já soltara sua cintura, agora estava com os dois braços apoiados um de cada lado da cabeça de Botan.

- Não vai entrar? – Perguntou ele, roçando seus lábios nos da garota. Ela sorriu de leve.

- Não... – Sussurrou.

- Vou ter mesmo que te levar a força? – Perguntou Kurama, agora com os lábios já encostados nos de Botan. Ela abriu a boca, permitindo que ele começasse um beijo, mas foram impedidos por um jato de água atirado sobre eles.

- Que é isso? – Perguntou Kurama, erguendo o rosto.

- Sem pornografias aqui na piscina! – Gritavam Yusuke e Kuwabara, atirando mais água neles. Keiko, já dentro da piscina, apenas ria.

Kurama encarou Botan, em seguida riu e a segurou no colo.

- NÃOOO! – Gritou Botan, mas foi tarde de mais. Quando se deu conta já estava dentro da piscina, junto com Kurama, que se atirara com ela nos braços.

- Esses dois ainda vão dar em casamento. – Disse Yusuke, observando Botan mergulhando a cabeça de Kurama dentro da piscina.

- Concordo plenamente – Disse Keiko, rindo.

Já anoitecera quando voltaram para o acampamento. Todos muito cansados, não demoraram muito para irem para sua devida barraca, dormir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No dia seguinte, todos estavam no hotel, tomando seu café, como sempre, quando uma senhora um pouco mais idosa e baixinha aproximou-se da mesa deles, com alguns papéis em sua mão.

- Quem é o responsável aqui? – Perguntou ela, ajustando seus óculos como se estivesse tentando analisar cada rosto na mesa.

- Sou eu. – Disse Yusuke, engolindo um pedaço de seu sanduíche.

A senhora analisou seus papéis mais uma vez, olhando deles para Yusuke e de Yusuke para eles mais uma vez. Por fim disse:

- Hoje é o ultimo dia que você pagou para poder usufruir o hotel. – Explicou ela. – Se quiser continuar vindo aqui serão vinte reais por pessoa por dia.

Yusuke cuspiu o café que estava tomando na cara de Kuwabara, a sua frente.

- Mais ai vai ser quase duzentos reais por dia! – Gritou ele, pondo-se de pé e batendo a xícara com força sobre a mesa. – Por que aumentou tanto o preço?

- A quantidade de hospedes cresceu. – Explicou ela, calmamente.

- SUA VELHA SAFADA! – Gritou ele, empurrando a cadeira e se aproximando da mulher.

- Yusuke, calma! – Disse Keiko, segurando o braço do namorado. Em seguida sorriu constrangida para a senhora. – Pode deixar que a gente vai discutir o assunto e voltamos aqui... –

- Ótimo. – Finalizou a senhora, virando-se de costas e saindo.

- Keiko, porque me segurou?

- E você tinha dito que já estava tudo pago! – Protestou Keiko, com as mãos na cintura.

- Os primeiros dias estavam!

Botan suspirou, levantando-se.

- Não esquenta. – Sorriu ela. – A gente já se divertiu o suficiente não acha?

- Eu me diverti! – Sorriu Yukina.

- Eu não... – Disse Hiei, calmamente.

- Oras seu baixinho invocado! – Gritou Kuwabara.

- O que foi, **idiota**? – Perguntou Hiei, encarando Kuwabara.

- Agora você vai ver! - Gritou ele, levantando-se, mas foi impedido por Shizuru, que encostou seu cigarro em brasas nas costas do irmão. Ele soltou um grito agudo.

- E você fica quieto. – Disse ela, levantando-se também.

- Bom, então é melhor nos aprontarmos e vamos amanhã, certo? – Perguntou Kurama.

Todos assentiram, terminaram seu café e voltaram para o acampamento. Se sentaram em frente às barracas, em uma "roda".

- Então... – Suspirou Yusuke. – Hoje é o ultimo dia... Vamos fazer o que?

Silêncio.

- Hunf... Isso está muito chato. – Resmungou Hiei, levantando-se, lançando um olhar para Mukuro e dirigindo-se a um canto isolado no meio da floresta. Ela hesitou, mas resolveu ir atrás dele.

Yusuke começou a se contorcer de uma forma estranha, não conseguindo conter o riso, começou a gargalhar escandalosamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Keiko, sem entender o "ataque de risos" do namorado.

- Desculpa... – Disse ele, entre os risos. – É que... O Hiei... Háháháháháhá

- Yusuke, deixa eles em paz! – Disse Keiko, desaprovando a atitude de Yusuke.

- Não dá... Háháhá – Riu ele. – Não depois da reação dele quando eu falei que ele estava apaixonado... Háháháháhá... E ele ainda negou... Háháháháha

- Yusuke, menos... – Pediu Keiko, suspirando.

- Botan, quer dar uma volta? – Perguntou Kurama, sorrindo.

- Claro. – Respondeu ela, seguindo Kurama por entre as árvores.

Ele a levou ao mesmo rio no qual estiveram no dia em que chegaram. Botan olhou encantada, com o sol de manhã iluminando o rio parecia ainda mais bonito. Kurama estava encostado em uma árvore próxima à garota. Ele segurou seu braço, puxando-a para mais perto de si e a abraçou.

- Kurama...- Sussurrou ela. Ele soltou um pouco o abraço, levantou o rosto de Botan com as mãos, aproximando seu rosto do dela, até sentirem seus lábios se roçarem e a beijou carinhosamente.

Pouco tempo depois se separou, e ficaram por alguns minutos encarando os olhos um do outro, até Kurama dizer:

- Eu queria falar uma coisa com você, mas...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Botan, curiosa.

- Nada... – Disse ele, empurrando Botan de leve e segurando sua mão – Vamos voltar...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O dia de irem embora já havia chego. As garotas já estavam em seu devido carro, esperando os meninos que haviam ido até o hotel para devolverem os colchões.

- Mas que saco... – Reclamou Shizuru, abrindo a porta do carro para fumar um pouco. – Como são demorados...

- É mesmo... – Disse Botan, que estava sentada no banco da frente como na ida.

Aproximadamente uns vinte minutos depois eles finalmente voltaram. Botan escutou Yusuke falando no carro em frente.

- Demoramos muito?

- Sim! – Gritou Keiko. – Vai ter que me fazer um favor quando chegarmos para se redimir!

- O que você quiser, querida... – Disse ele, sorrindo e beijando a namorada.

Kurama abriu a porta do seu carro e entrou, seguido por Kuwabara e Touya que entraram no banco de traz.

- Ei Botan, tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, observando a garota que observava para fora da janela, em silencio.

- Tudo... – Sussurrou ela, sorrindo timidamente.

E ligaram o carro, partindo em seguida. Algumas horas se passaram, todo em silêncio, apenas o som dos roncos de Kuwabara era escutado. Shizuru fumava com a janela aberta, mas mesmo assim podiam sentir o cheiro, e isso incomodava.

- Você não para de fumar nunca? – Reclamou Touya. – Acha que sou o que para ter que agüentar a viajem inteira esse cheiro insuportável.

- Por que é que você não dorme como o Kuwabara fez? – Perguntou Shizuru, irritada, apagando seu cigarro.

- Por que com esse cheiro, só _ele_ consegue. – Disse Touya.

Botan suspirou, tentando não escutar a discussão dos dois no banco de traz.

Observou a paisagem. A bonita floresta já tinha sido substituída pelas grandes construções da cidade, o que indicava que já deviam estar chegando. Olhou para o lado, observando Kurama, que dirigia concentrado. Desejou que demorassem a chegar. Não queria admitir, mas sabia porque não estava muito contente hoje: Voltar para casa provavelmente significava que não iría mais continuar ficando com Kurama.

Mas parece que quanto mais queremos que o tempo demore a passar, mais rápido ele chega, por isso, pouco tempo depois (Pelo menos para Botan) o carro já parara em frente à casa da garota.

- Chegamos. – Disse Kurama, sorrindo para ela.

- Certo... – Sussurrou Botan, retirando lentamente o cinto de segurança. Abriu a porta, e saiu. Kurama também havia saído, pegou a mala da garota no porta-malas e a entregou.

- Obrigada – Disse Botan, sorrindo e se virando para entrar em casa. Mas Kurama a segurou pelo braço.

- Tchau. – Disse ele.

- Tchau... – Botan sussurrou. Mas Kurama não soltou seu braço. Aproximou-se da jovem e selou seus lábios no dela. Botan retribui o beijo, mas logo se afastaram e Shuuichi entrou em seu carro e acenou para a garota, enquanto ela entrava em sua casa e observava o carro do garoto se afastar.

Suspirou profundamente, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Seus pais estavam ali na sala, e ao vê-la, correram para abraçá-la, querendo saber como fora a viajem.

- Foi legal. – Disse ela, sorrindo. – Mas estou cansada... Acho que vou dar uma cochilada.

E subiu as escadas, entrando em seu quarto. Fechou a porta, atirou sua mala em um canto e deitou-se desajeitadamente sobre os lençóis. Fechou os olhos, e logo a imagem do ruivo veio a sua mente e uma tristeza enorme apoderou-se de si. Levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha fria e tentar esquecer esses pensamentos. Não _queria_... Não _podia_ estar apaixonada por Kurama.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Desculpem ! Esse capítulo ficou minúsculo O.O Mas é porque a fic já está acabando, não tinha mais muita coisa para por porque quero deixá-las para o capítulo seguinte, que provavelmente vai ser o ultimo n.n_

_Agora, respondendo os reviews:_

**Misao Naegino**Hehehe viciada no Aoshi né lol Eu também gosto dele n.n Hahaha eu até tento, mas meu Kurama sempre acaba ficando um pouquinho hentai... O que eu posso fazer ó.ò bjos

**Lyocko Nitales**Hehehe eu também fiquei com um pouco (mas só um pouco) de pena do Touya n.n"" Não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, está meio curto /

**Talichan: **Também acho muito lindo o casal Kurama e Botan ó.ò E fico feliz q esteja gostando da fic n.n Agora já está chegando no fim...

**Misao Kinomoto: **Não tem problema n.n Obrigada por deixar o review agora n.n E que bom que esta gostando... Eu queria deixar ela com mais coisas, mas estou com crise de criatividade então ela vai acabar logo u.u"

**otaku koorime: **Hahah tudo bem não ler n.n Desde que leia o resto fico feliz XD às vezes também pulo partes que não gosto quando leio uma fic, hehehe... Para sua felicidade acho que não vai ter mais cenas HieixMukuro, só comentários, mas nada de beijos e tal (provavelmente não).


	8. O Fim

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 08**

"**O Fim"**

Mais de uma semana depois de voltar de viajem, Botan caminhava cabisbaixa pelas ruas, em direção a sua casa. Estava cansada e carregava uma sacola com um filme que havia acabado de alugar. Seus pais haviam saído e só voltariam no dia seguinte. Mas não era nisso que ela pensava enquanto abria a porta de sua casa. Desde que voltara de viajem, a única coisa, ou melhor, a única pessoa na qual conseguia pensar era em Kurama.

Só falara com Keiko desde a viajem, quando ela ligou para sua casa convidando-a para ir ao cinema com Yukina e Shizuru. Mas Botan, deprimida, recusou.

Também não havia ouvido nem sinais do ruivo, e, apesar da vontade, também não perguntara nada para Keiko. Provavelmente, pensou, ele estava passando os dias exatamente como passava antes de conhecê-la. E ela só havia sido _mais uma_ garota, exatamente como aquela Maya.

Entrou em casa, jogando a sacola sobre o sofá em frente à televisão, e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu banheiro, onde tomou uma ducha quente e vestiu uma blusa branca larga que ia até o inicio da coxa e um short preto de ginástica tão curto que nem aparecia sob a blusa. Escovou seus dentes, penteou seus cabelos e deixou uma toalha branca, pequena, sobre as costas.

Desceu a escada, cabisbaixa e se atirou no sofá. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Lembranças da viajem vieram a sua mente, mas ela tratou de espantá-las, apesar de não obter muito sucesso.

Passara a semana toda mentindo para si mesma que não gostava de Kurama, mas agora tinha de admitir: estava completamente apaixonada. Mas a única coisa que restava era esquecer, afinal, ele não procurou contato à semana toda, e ela não era o tipo de garota que ia correr atrás, pois se ele quisesse tinha certeza de que já teria aparecido.

Sentiu que estava voltando a ficar deprimida, então resolveu colocar o filme que havia alugado. Ligou e assistiu alguns _traillers_, mas logo se levantou e foi até a cozinha para pegar alguma coisa para comer. Escolheu um pacote de jujubas e voltou para a sala, onde se sentou e já estava abrindo o pacote quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Droga... – Suspirou ela, se levantando. Só faltava ser mais alguém querendo vender alguma coisa. Foi até a porta, lentamente, e a abriu, preparada para mandar algum vendedor embora, mas mal conseguiu conter a surpresa ao ver que era Kurama. Sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater, e em seguida acelerasse a uns quinhentos por segundo.

- Oi. – Disse ele, sorrindo.

Botan não disse nada. Apenas encarava aqueles olhos verdes dos quais tanto sentiu falta. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? O que queria com ela depois de ter sumido?

- Ku...Kurama? – Perguntou ela, nervosa. Não sabia se era de propósito, mas Kurama estava com quase metade da camiseta aberta, o que deixou a jovem ainda mais envergonhada. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela.

- Incomodo? – Perguntou ele, preocupado. Analisou a menina por um segundo, e só então ela se lembrou da roupa que usava, inclusive da toalha em suas costas. Tratou de tirá-la e jogá-la para trás da porta, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir as costas molhando por causa do cabelo.

- Não, mas... – Murmurou ela. – Só não esperava que você viesse... – Ergueu os olhos, e encontrou os de Kurama. – É... Pode entrar. – Disse Botan, dando espaço para que ele entrasse. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu entrar, e Botan fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Não tem ninguém em casa. – Disse ela, vendo que Kurama olhava para os lados. - Você quer alguma coisa para tomar?

- Não, obrigado. – Disse ele, olhando sorridente para a jovem. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Botan sabia que ele não iría ao assunto, então resolveu puxá-lo por si mesma.

- Kurama, porque você esta aqui?

Ele parou de sorrir, e virou-se para a jovem.

- Queria te ver... – Murmurou ele.

- Porque? – Perguntou Botan. Não conseguia entender de nenhuma forma. Ele ficou dias sem aparecer, e agora que aparecia não se explicava direito. O que ele queria, afinal?

- Precisava falar com você... – Disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Botan suspirou, tristemente. Sabia o que ele queria, só não entendia porque ele precisava ir até sua casa para dizer isso. Será que ele fazia tanta questão de ver pessoalmente ela saindo arrasada depois de dispensá-la?

- Eu sei o que você quer. – Disse ela, olhando para baixo, tentando não demonstrar nenhum rancor em seu tom de voz. – Mas você realmente faz tanta questão de vir aqui para dizer que a gente não está mais ficando? Não precisava eu já percebi... Sabe, apesar de nunca ter ficado antes não sou tão idiota assim. – Botan fechou os olhos, e caminhou até o sofá, onde ficou parada, atrás dele, mas não encarou Kurama. Não conseguia.

- Botan... – Murmurou Kurama. Ela escutou que ele estava indo até ela. Queria se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Quando sentiu a mão dele segurando a sua, e a pressionando, como quem pedia para que ela o encarasse. – Desculpa...

Ela respirou fundo, e liberou sua mão das de Shuuchi.

- Desculpa pelo que? - Perguntou ela, em um sussurro. – Não precisa pedir desculpas só porque não quer mais ficar comigo...

- Não é isso! – Disse ele, agora segurando seu pulso, e forçando-a a se virar para ele.

- Então o que? - Perguntou ela, sem entender, olhando-o de relance.

- Você sabe... – Suspirou ele. – Por ter ficado esse tempo todo sem te procurar... Mas eu estive ocupado resolvendo umas coisas... Eu sei que não é desculpa, mas além do que eu esqueci de pedir seu telefone e não tinha coragem de aparecer na sua casa.

- Por que não? – Perguntou ela, agora encarando seu rosto.

- Porque não sabia o que você podia dizer...

- Kurama, se tudo isso for só para você dizer que não quer mais ficar comigo, realmente não precisa – Disse ela.

- Porque? – Perguntou ele. – Você não queria continuar?

- Tem certas coisas que não dependem só de uma pessoa. – Disse ela, desviando o olhar. – Agora, por favor, se você não se importar... Pode sair... Eu já entendi o recado.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – Perguntou ele, soltando o pulso de Botan.

- Você quer ficar? – Perguntou ela, encarando-o nos olhos. Kurama suspirou. - Por que você teve que vir até aqui para enrolar tanto para falar? Se não tinha como não aparecer mais, porque simplesmente não diz agora que não quer mais ficar comigo? – Perguntou ela.

- Botan! – Gritou Kurama. Agora já tinha se irritado. Segurou Botan nos dois pulsos e a encostou atrás do sofá. – Eu vim aqui te oferecer isso aqui. – Disse ele, soltando um de seus pulsos e retirando uma caixinha preta de veludo do seu bolso. – Desculpa ter demorado tanto pra te procurar, mas... Você aceita ou não? – Disse ele, abrindo a caixinha e mostrando duas alianças bonitas e prateadas no seu interior.

Botan ficou sem palavras. Nunca tinha imaginado que era isso que Kurama queria. Sentiu toda aquela tristeza que acumulou nos últimos dias ir embora em um segundo. Tocou a aliança menor e a analisou. Em seguida olhou para Kurama e sorriu.

- Isso é sério? – Perguntou ela, sem acreditar.

- Você não acha que eu ia comprar isso para te enganar, acha? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Bom, não, mas... – Ia dizendo ela, mas foi silenciada pelos lábios de Kurama, que tocaram os seus, iniciando um beijo doce e demorado.

- Você não disse se aceita... – Murmurou ele, tocando o queixo de Botan.

- É claro que sim. – Disse ela, sorrindo, e colocando a aliança, enquanto Kurama fazia o mesmo. – Eu ia assistir um filme agora, se você quiser também...

- Claro. – Disse ele, sorrindo e sentando-se no sofá com Botan.

Uma meia hora se passou desde que o filme começara, e Kurama, já totalmente entediado, deitou a namorada em seu colo, fazendo-a olhar para si.

- Sabe Botan, esse filme é muito chato... – Sussurrou ele, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Você também achou? – Perguntou Botan, rindo envergonhada.

- É... E tem algo muito mais interessante que a gente pode fazer ao invés de assistir isso...

- E o que seria? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo. Ele também sorriu, e aproximou seu rosto do de Botan, beijando-a intensamente.

E assim eles ficaram, até começar a anoitecer e Kurama perceber que já estava na hora de ir embora.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã? – Perguntou ele, na porta da casa da menina.

- Acho que não... – Disse ela.

- Então posso passar aqui depois do almoço para irmos a algum lugar?

- Claro. – Disse ela, sorrindo. Kurama segurou a nuca da menina, puxando-a para si, beijando-a mais intensamente do que antes, como se nunca mais fossem se beijar. Mas aquele não foi, nem de longe, o ultimo beijo dos dois.

**Cinco Anos Depois**

Botan saia do banheiro, com apenas uma toalha, e entrava em um quarto, onde Kurama se encontrava deitado na cama de casal, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans.

- Kurama! – Gritou Botan, acordando-o com o susto.

- Meu Deus, o que foi? – Perguntou ele, assustado.

- Desse jeito vamos chegar atrasados... – Disse ela, enquanto retirava uma blusa azul clara e uma calça jeans do armário.

- Quem se importa...? – Sussurrou ele, abraçando a garota pelas costas. – Não faz mal se nos atrasarmos só mais um pouquinho né? – Disse, começando a retirar a toalha que cobria a garota, agora não mais sua namorada, mas sim, noiva.

- É claro que faz. – Disse Botan, sorrindo e afastando Kurama. – Pode terminar de se vestir porque a Keiko acabou de me ligar para nos apressarmos porque ela já esta sonhando com o bolo que tenho que levar. Você sabe como ela fica quando esta com desejo de alguma coisa. Se demorarmos muito vai começar a dizer que o bebe deles vai nascer com cara de bolo.

- E o Yusuke ainda vai concordar... – Disse Kurama, enquanto vestia uma blusa verde escura. – Já sei...

- É isso mesmo... – Riu Botan, terminando de se vestir e puxando Kurama até a saída do quarto.

Meia hora depois, ambos chegaram em uma pequena casa amarelada, a qual Yusuke e Keiko haviam comprado pouco tempo antes de se casarem. Shuuchi tocou a campainha, e foi atendido por Kuwabara, que suspirou ao ver que eram os dois.

- Que droga, achei que finalmente minha Yukininha tinha chego...

- Calma Kuwabara, vocês ainda tem tempo... – Riu Kurama.

- Olha ela ali. – Disse Botan, apontando para a outra esquina, onde a garota de cabelos esverdeados estava, sorrindo e acenando para ambos.

- Yukininha! – Gritou Kuwabara, recebendo a namorada com um pequeno beijo. Fazia quase um ano desde o dia em que ele finalmente tinha criado coragem para se declarar e, para sua surpresa, foi correspondido.

Os quatro entraram na casa e logo foram recebidos por Keiko, com uma barriga de oito meses, que logo pegou o bolo alegre e o levou para a cozinha.

- Mas que demora! – Disse ela. – Yusuke esta lá na sala, com Shizuru e o namorado, Mukuro e Hiei.

- Tá bom. – Disse Botan, indo com Kurama até a sala.

Encontraram Yusuke assistindo televisão junto com um homem um pouco mais velho, muito parecido com Sakyo, que fumava, acompanhado por Shizuru (Quanto a Touya, eles acabaram namorando, mas apenas por três meses e logo perceberam que realmente não dariam certo.). Mukuro e Hiei conversavam, naquele jeito deles. Estavam morando juntos, mas nem falavam em casamento, pois ambos concordavam que isso não passava de apenas uma coisa inútil que haviam inventado, mas que não mudava nada.

- E ai? – Kurama cumprimentou.

- Nossa, mas como demoram! – Disse Yusuke, rindo.

- Parabéns – Disse Botan, entregando os presentes.

- Yusuke vamos logo – Disse Keiko, entrando na sala. – Se você demorar muito o bebe vai nascer com cara de bolo!

- Vamos sim, Keiko – Disse ele, empurrando a esposa pelo ombro até a sala de jantar, onde foi seguindo pelo restante dos amigos.

Após todos terem terminado de comer o bolo (Principalmente Keiko, que havia repetido quatro vezes). Voltaram a sala, Yusuke com uma garrafa vazia de sakê.

- O que é isso Yusuke? – Perguntou Botan, mal acreditando.

- Sabe o que é? – Disse ele, sorrindo. – Eu lembrei de alguns anos atrás, me deu saudade e resolvi que vamos fazer verdade ou conseqüência.

- NÃO - Gritaram todos.

- Mas...

- Não, Yusuke!

- É o MEU Aniversário, então vocês tem que fazer o que eu quero – Disse ele, sentando-se.

Todos suspiraram, e sentaram-se em uma roda, onde se divertiram lembrando dos velhos tempos, quando todos se conheceram. Mas a história apenas começava.

**FIM**

**N.A.: **_Nossa, fim horrível! O.O Não sabia como terminar, então ficou assim...Mas espero que tenham gostado da fic n.n_

**Nina Neviani**_Respondi seu review mas acabei apertando o enter antes da hora ¬¬ Então vou responder de novo... Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic... Realmente tem que ter o final né... e apesar de não estar grande coisa espero que goste n.n_

**Hyuuga Tha**_Acabou agora n.n" Tomara que goste do fim... Ah sim apaixonites complicadas mesmo, mas pelo menos nas fics tem final feliz... bjos_

**Agora a fic acabou... obrigada para quem comentou n.n**

**Bjos, Jessica.**


End file.
